Witchcraft and Demons
by Neukar
Summary: Yes another Witchcraft and... from me. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama get sent to Hogwarts. Kurama has a nasty surprise waiting for him, and what are the consequences when Hiei blows up Snape's Dungeon? Ratings for later on. Ch. 10, up!
1. Paperclips

**Author's Notes:**

**I AM working on my other stories. I just need to type the rest of Witchcraft and Wolves' chapter (I have it written out) And the same goes for Withcraft and A Rebel. For the Road To Paradise, I'm still planning the9th chapter. **

**Anyway... I've got the first four chapters of this written out. I will post one a week. -grins- Or, if I get 30 reveiws for this chapter in under a week. (Of which I highly doubt.)**

**lol. I wrote this chapter on the plane** **to my aunt and uncle's house. Then, I typed it and the second andthird chapter there as well. And, after I came back from 6 Flagsthe other day, I planned the fourthchapter. And... It's done. Just finished about five minutes ago... **

**Here is the story, and I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

"Damn that stupid toddler. Who the hell does he think he is? God?"

"Actually, Yusuke, in a way…" Kurama began. Yusuke ignored him and continued.

"The stupid Pacifier Breath! I had plans with Keiko! Besides, we had just made up after being gone so long because of the last mission? And now we have to go to more SCHOOL? I barely attended the one in Japan!" And so Yusuke's ranting continued, just as it had been for the last few days.

"Damn it Yusuke! Shut up!" Hiei growled from his perch in the windowsill of the moving train. He had refused to sit on the seats as the other two had, and contented himself with the view.

Before Yusuke could retort, there was a knock at the door, and someone began to step inside of the compartment. Hiei reached for something within his new robes, but stopped as he caught a look from Kurama. A chubby boy of about fifteen came in.

"Excuse me miss, but have you seen my toad? I've lost him again…" The boy spoke English, and it took the other three a minute to understand what he was saying.

"Iie- I mean, no, we haven't seen it. I hope you find it." Kurama told the boy. Hiei looked at the boy for a quick second before returning his gaze to the passing fields.

"Oh, well sorry for bothering you guys. Are you new? I haven't seen you before."

"We are exchange students from Japan. I am Shuuichi, that's Yusuke, and over there is Hiei. It's nice to meet you. Also, I can assure you that I am defiantly male." Kurama spoke softly, yet firmly to indicate the end of the conversation.

"Oh… Um, right. I-I'm sorry." The boy mumbled and left.

"You know Fox, you didn't have to lie to him." Hiei said in japanese from the windowsill.

"Lie? What did I tell him that was a lie other than the fact that we are exchange students?" Kurama asked, confused.

"You said that we hadn't seen his toad. Maybe I did. It doesn't matter, I suppose." Hiei gave a small grin. "It's long gone by now."

Kurama and Yusuke stared. "Hiei, what did you do to the kid's frog?" Yusuke questioned, knowing the answer will probably be something they'd regret.

"Nothing, nothing. You guys didn't notice that burnt smell when you walked in?" Hiei gave a small smirk.

"Hiei, you didn't! No wait, knowing you, you did. Dammit Hiei! We are supposed to be a bit, I dunno, INCONSPICIOS! And how the hell did you get your katana through the airport, when some guard wanted to strip search me because they found a freakin' paperclip in my pocket! Were'nt you supposed to leave it at home anyways?" Kurama seethed, his eyes slightly gold, and his hair beginning to get streaked with strands of silver.

The corner of Hiei's mouth twitched. "I can be a bit… _persuasive…_And Youko is itching to come out, isn't he?_"_

Yusuke let out a bark of laughter. "Great. Hiei, Koenma's gonna chew your ass for screwing with people's minds with your Jagan. And Kurama, I think that the lady wanted to strip search you for more…_intimate reasons_." Yusuke smirked at the blush appearing on the redhead's cheeks.

"Shut up Yusuke."

"Why? You know that's the reason. Hell, the lady let me pass her, and I had a CD player and a bunch of wizard money in my pocket. You had a paperclip. A _paperclip?"_

"Whatever. The point is, well… There is no point… Hiei seemed a bit nervous as we were boarding the plane though." Kurama snickered. Hiei glared.

"I had to entrust my life with some large object made of metal and plastic that shouldn't be able to fly. Next time, I am going through the Makai, and I don't give a damn what you guys say about it."

"Excuse me dears, would you like something to eat?" A lady with a cart of food came up. "I have all sorts of sweets…"

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "We'll take a little of everything." Kurama and Yusuke snorted in laughter.

The lady left the boys with a large mound of sweets, and their money bags considerably lighter. Hiei attacked a chocolate frog, but ended up frying it because it wouldn't hold still. The three made small talk, and started a mini poker game that lasted about ten minutes, with Yusuke and Hiei in debt of a few thousand yen and wizards money.

"I assume your sweet tooth controls you and your actions, does it not? Also, you owe me about 12000 yen, and a large amount of shiny things, excluding wizard currency."

"Baka kitsune. You cheated. And what the hell is with your obsession with shiny things?"

Kurama just grinned.

"Kurama's right. The only things that control you are Koenma, Grandma, your sweet tooth, and Yukina." Yusuke smirked and ducked as Hiei swung at him.

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" Another English voice entered the room.

"Nothing." Yusuke grinned, switching to English, (of which he only knew because Koenma forced him to got to 12 hour long classes for two months). "Just fooling around. No one's getting hurt."

"_Not yet anyway."_ Hiei muttered, still in Japanese.

"Oh. Can we sit here? The other compartments are full, and the Prefects' is crowded with a bunch of morons hexing each other." The girl with bushy brown hair continued. Two others stood behind her.

"Sure. There is more than enough room, seeing as Hiei has given up his seat. I'm Mina- er, Shuuichi Minamino. The one in the window is Hiei, he is anti-social, so it'd be best to leave him be, and the idiot stuffing himself with pastries is Yusuke." Kurama pointed them out. "We are exchange students from Japan. Who are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." The redhead said. "Honestly, you could pass as one of my brothers, though your hair is more red than orange…" Kurama laughed.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl said. "What's that burnt smell?"

"Nothing." Hiei's response came before the others could reply.

There was a silence for a moment as the three came in and sat down.

Yusuke mumbled something that sounded a lot like. "murphm heparm loumgph?"

"Baka! Swallow!" Hiei snapped at him.

Yusuke swallowed and almost choked, but thumped his chest a few times with his fist, and he was fine. "I said, who are you?" He pointed to the raven haired boy with green eyes and glasses.

"Oh. I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you guys, and thanks for letting us sit here. I was afraid we'd have to stand out in the hall with Malfoy and his goons."

"No problem. Chocolate frog?" Yusuke offered. Ron gladly accepted, and Harry and Hermione picked up a box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans. The Golden Trio shot each other looks. The three exchange students hadn't said a word about Harry. Odd. Kurama however, was facing, uh… internal difficulties.

_Harry? Harry Potter. Where have we heard that before?_

_Baka. Koenma mentioned something about him when he was briefing you. _Youko replied sourly.

_Shut up Youko. _

_What? It's a full moon in a few days. I can come out then, right? I've promised not to come out anytime before. I'll be a good little fox. _Youko grinned mentally.

_Fine. But dammit! Stop giving me images of every girl we see, naked and lying next to you in a bed! It's sickening._

_Ooo… Is Shuuichi getting testy? You feel it too. You crave the moon as much as I do. Or at least, partly. You have fun too, don't you? You know you are just as ready. And about the girls… I haven't slept with a girl for years. It's natural for me to think of these things… _Youko gave a small laugh. _Although you wouldn't mind the images of Hiei, would you? Tell me, being the feisty little fire imp he is now... Is he just as good in bed?_

_Youko?_

_What? _

_Shut up._

_Oh. Okay. For that I'm not going to tell you that the Hermione girl has been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes._

_WHAT?_

Kurama shook his head and turned to the girl who was poking him.

"Er Shuuichi? Are you okay? I've been asking you something for five minutes and you appeared like you were daydreaming or something?" She looked at him, obviously confused. Kurama blushed slightly.

"I'm okay. Just lost in thought, that's all." Out of the corner of his eye, his saw Hiei mouth one word. _Youko? _He gave a slight nod, and talked to the girl about Japan for a while. Apparently, she wanted to go and see the temples or something like that. He wasn't really paying attention. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were telling Yusuke all about Quidditch.

"Hey guys! Did you here that someone tried to rob Gringotts?" Ron said.

"Hn." Hiei replied, indifferent.

"Gringotts?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. You know, the wizard bank. No one has ever successfully robbed it before." Ron continued on excitedly.

Kurama however, snorted in an attempt not to laugh. "Or so they say…"

The others looked at him. Yusuke grinned broadly, and the corners of Hiei's mouth twitched. The other teenagers just looked at him in confusion.

'_Was it difficult?' _Hiei connected a mental link with him, Kurama, and Yusuke.

_'Actually, it was quite easy. I heard about it being guarded heavily, and it being impossible to break into. So I uh… Investigated. All it was, was just a bunch of paths and weak ki "hexes" as well as a few animals.Like taking candy from a low level demon on a full moon'_

'_Kurama, these people probably now think that you are nuts. Actually, you are. Senile old fool.'_

'_Yusuke, the full moon is approaching. Youko is begging to come out early. Actually, he has been for weeks? But he wants to spar with you and Hiei. Sound like a plan?'_

'_Hn.'_

'_Definatly!'_

The mind link closed.

"Er- What was that all about?" Ron asked, still staring.

"Nothing. Just a legend we heard of in Japan about Gringotts being successfully robbed. It's only a legend, nothing more." Kurama said with false cheerfulness, and a glint in his eyes.

"Really?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide and eager. "Could you guys tell it to us sometime? It'd be really interesting listening to foreign legends!"

"Maybe later. I've got a headache right now that refuses to leave." Kurama said. Hiei and Yusuke looked at each other. Youko must be bugging him.

"Hey, we're almost there. Let's get ready." Harry muttered.

As the train pulled to a stop, the six gathered up their belongings that they had with them in their compartment, and walked out. They had finished off most of Hiei's sweets, so there wasn't much to carry. It was raining, and the thunder clashed overhead. As they neared the carriages, Hiei suddenly stopped.

"What the hell?" He pointed to the large black creatures hooked up to the carriages. Kurama and Yusuke blinked.

"Oh. Joy." Yusuke muttered.

"How do these things exist here?" Kurama whispered under his breath.

"You guys see them too? Who'd you see thatdied?" Harry asked. "I saw my Godfather and a boy I knew be murdered."

"Um?" _Myself. _Yusuke thought. "I saw someone get shot once. At a uh… pub."

"Someone who got hit by a car." Hiei said shortly, with a small smirk. Yusuke glared at him.

'You did not!' Yusuke mouthed. Hiei just shrugged, smirk still plastered on his face.

"A friend. And we've all seen a few others die as well." Kurama sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Said Hermione. "You can only see thestrals if you see someone die. But they really are amazing creatures?"

_Amazing creatures? More like low class demons running from the ferrygirls. Boton told me once that they used to use these things, back in the medieval times,to collect people who died . _Youko said dryly.

"Firs' years! Firs' years and sixth year exchange studen's!" A loud booming voice shouted.

"That's Hagrid, the Gamekeeper. You're suppose to follow him. Careful though. It's wet and slippery." The three demons complied and followed the half-giant. There was an extra boat after all the others had been filled to the maximum, so Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama took it.

"Hey Hiei. Koenma offered you the chance to have taught the humans, instead of being a student. Why didn't you do that?" Kurama inquired as they floated down the lake. They saw a giant tenticle rise up out of the water before quietly slipping back down.

"Hn. I had the choice of being a ningen and having to teach ningen whelps, or I could be a ningen whelp and face having less... laws... and responsibilities." Red eyes bore into emerald. "What the hell do you think I chose, Fox?"

Eyebrow raise. Point. "Oh. Just wondering."

They rounded the corner of the lake. That is when they got their first glance at the magnificent school.

"That's it? Koenma's bathroom is bigger."

"Probably. Oh well. See that forest? Perfect for sparring and moonlit runs."

"Hn."

They stepped out of the boats and onto the small dock. From there, they walked up to the entrance of the castle, where a white form was floating over head, shouting obsecicties and dropping ballons filled with red paint onto the people below. One landed on Hiei.

"Oh Inari." Muttered Kurama. In a flash, Hiei had seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth.

Within seconds, Peeves the Poltergeist, flew into the castle, screaming something about green creatures with eyes all over its body. At that moment, Hiei reappeared, drenched, but clean.

"Hello Mr. Fox and Dr. Stupid."

"Oh my fucking God. Hiei just made a joke. It's the sign of the apocalypse!" Yusuke said with a laugh.

"Hiei, what did you do?" Kurama asked in his parental-don't-question-me voice.

"I jumped into the lake."

"To the poltergeist."

Hiei blinked. He didn't respond, but he gave a small smirk. The group turned their attention to the crowd of first years that were waiting with them.

"I wonder what kind of test they'll have us do?"

"I hope it doesn't hurt."

"My sister told me it's painful."

"I bet we have to do one of the Unforgivables."

"Stupid! Those are illegal!"

And so the coments continued like that. Yusuke turned to Hiei.

"So. What do we have to do?"

Hiei sneered and his Jagan glowed softly.

"I don't believe it!" He mumbled.

"What?"

"We have to put on a hat. A stupid, beat-up old rag that will tell us what house we'll be in. Baka ningens."

The other two snorted.

**

* * *

**

**More A/N:**

**-grins evilly- Kurama has a nasty surprise coming to him. And you guys are going to love what I'm going to do to Hiei when the Halloween in this fic rolls around...**

**Baka- idiot**

**Ningen-human**

**Inari- A fox diety. Like a God. One would naturally expect Kurama to worship Inari, ne? x3 **


	2. Stupid Old Rag

**A/N:**

**Yes, it's early. But, I have to catch a plane tomarrow. I'm sure you guys aren't going to  
complain about a chapter coming early, now are you?**

**October 10th, 2005**

**Ha. I'm surprised that no one has found the 'secret message'.Don't worry though...they don't know of the Tantei.  
**

* * *

"I'd like to welcome our new exchange students from Japan. They will be sorted first, and then we will move onto our first years, then the feast." Dumbledore sat down, and McGonagall stood up and called out a name. 

"Uremeshi, Yusuke."

Yusuke strutted up to the hat, and plopped it onto his head.

_"I need to see inside your head to see what house you need to be in." _

_"Um, no. That's not going to happen rag. Just put me into that one… uh, Gryffindor." _

_"I can't do that." _

_"I don't give a damn. Do it or you won't live to the next sorting." _

_"Temper, temper…Fine. I can see that you ARE courageous, you guard your friends and have self-sacraficed yourself for others… so, _GRYFFENDOR!"

Yusuke proudly walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry.

"Jaganshi, Hee."

"It's HE-AYE baka oban…" Hiei growled as he grudgingly put the hat over his anti-gravity hair.

"_Why don't you people let me see inside your heads?" _

_"We have our reasons. Put me with the idiot, or…" _Hiei gave the hat a mental image of it burning.

"_Even more of a temper than the last one. You aren't going to like me for this, but better be… _SLYTH-"

_You finish that, and you will go up in flames, right here and now." _Hiei focused his youki just enough so that the corners of the hat began to curl from the heat.

"_Jeez! Fine then. This is going against every rule in the book, but… _GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone in the room exchanged confused glances. That had never happened before. Kurama and Yusuke had a good feeling that they knew what happened. A waftinf scent of burnt fabric confirmed Kurama's suspicions.

"Minamino, Shuuichi."

He gracefully glided up to the hat. Behind him, he heard a murmer through the crowd. And, to his disgust, this is what he heard.

"Wow, she is beautiful."

"I wonder if she'd go out with me…"

"That's a boy… but he is still beautiful. Maybe I could get him to sleep with me…"

Kurama twitched. He placed the hat onto his long, rose colored hair, and before the hat could say one word, he said,

_"Put me with my friends, or I can assure you that whatever torture the others promised you will be at least ten times worse." _

The hat gulped, and muttered something about rudeness, and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Kurama stood up, and, with a pleasant smile on his face, strode over to the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore stood up again after the first years were sorted, and began his beginning of the year speech.

"Welcome back everyone! This year has brought some interesting changes to us. We have three new Japanese exchange students, and a new DADA teacher." He smiled. "Unfortunatly, he could not attend tonight, but I will introduce him anyways. Please welcome Proffessor-" At that moment, a clap of thunder erupted through the hall, drowning out Dumbledore's words. His speech continued on for a few moments, as if nothing happened, then he ended it with 'ereht era snomed gnoma su' Suddenly, food of all kinds appeared on the plates. Yusuke looked as if he had just been granted into Heaven, and dove right in.

"I wonder what frightened Peeves so much. I haven't seen him this scared since… well, never. Not even the Baron has ever done anything like this to him…"

"I wonder who the new teacher is… I couldn't hear it over the thunder…"

"Hey, Shuichi. Why don't you trim your hair a little. Maybe it would make people stop thinking that you are a girl…" The boy, Ron said, his mouth full of fried chicken.

"Ron! Honestly! Don't talk with your mouth full. And besides. If he wanted to cut his hair, he probably would have done it before it got so long…" Hermione snarled at Ron.

"No, no. It's okay. People have told me the same thing before. I just… like it this way." Kurama said with a small smile.

Hiei snorted. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why is it that everyone you meet thinks you're female?"

"At least I don't get mistaken for a serial killer every time I set foot in a public area!" Kurama said, a little too loudly. People around them stared.

"Hn. That only happened once or twice." Hiei shot a glare to Yusuke, who was laughing crazily.

"Hey, Hiei, what was up with the hat wanting to put you into Slytherin?" Harry asked. The hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin as well, so he was curious.

"Hn."

"He says that he has his own reasons." Kurama said with a laugh.

"Hn. Baka Kitsune."

"I know I'm right." Kurama teasingly shot back.

"You can understand what he's saying?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. We've known each other very well for... a while." Kurama replied.

"Hey! You know what I realized?" Yusuke suddenly asked.

"What?" Kurama inquired.

"The DADA teacher."

"So?"

"I think-"

Hiei choked on his food and turned to Yusuke. "You can think?"

"Shut up Hiei. Anyway, I think the toddler knows who it could be… Seeing as well… you know." He looked at Hiei.

"And? Your point?"

"What if it is Grandma?"

"I doubt it Yusuke. She really wouldn't teach here. I think she would cause serious bodily harm to anyone who even remotely suggests it. Or she'd make them train with her for a year…"

"Who's 'Grandma'?" Hermione asked. The others looked shocked. They hadn't realized that they had been speaking English for the entire conversation.

"Grandma is someone we knew in Japan." Yusuke said with a shrug.

"So she is your Grandma?"

"Actually, she isn't. In fact, she hates it when he calls her 'Grandma.' So, in return, she calls him 'Dimwit.' And she puts him through her training courses. Which are extremely… Difficult, I suppose you could say." Kurama explained, picking up a brownie, as the desserts had now popped up. Hiei attacked the Ice cream, and contented himself with a large mountain of a banana split. Several people laughed when they saw this, but Hiei's glare put an end to it immediately.

Half an hour later, everyone in the hall was stuffed, and the DADA teacher still hadn't shown up. Not that they cared or anything. They'd find out soon enough. As they were leaving, a boy from another table walked up to them. Behind the boy were two large boys with an arrogant look in their eyes.

"So, Jaganshi. What made the rag put you with this trash?" The blond boy said, with a superior tone in his voice.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell are you, and why does it matter?" Kurama and Yusuke stared on. Taken by surprised, Malfoy stepped back. Hiei turned to leave.

"I am Draco Malfoy, and you need to learn to respect your betters." He reached for Hiei's right arm, and pulled him back.

_Oh shit. _Kurama and Yusuke both thought.

Hiei paused for a moment, but a split second later, he had Mafoy on the ground with the blade of his katana at his throat, his sleeves slipped down, revealing his bandaged wards on both arms.

"_Never. Touch. Me."_ Hiei said, his voice cold and icy.

Malfoy whimpered, and Crabbe and Goyle were pressed up against the wall in fear. Yusuke and Kurama looked on with an amused glint in their eyes, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked pale.

"Hiei. Let him up. Now." Kurama said after a few seconds. They noticed a dark spot forming on Malfoy's pants. Hiei smirked and sheathed his sword, and walked away as if nothing had happened. Malfoy stumbled away.

"Nice Hiei! Though, seeing the moron burn slowly and painfully would have been better…" Yusuke said happily.

Kurama sighed. "Hiei, that wasn't a smart thing to do…"

"Hn."

"Hey, Hiei, I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey about your arms. She's a great healer." Hermione said, pointing to it. Malfoy had managed to pull the bandages loose, and part of Hiei's Kokuryuuha tattoo could be seen.

"Hn." The ward was loose, and Hiei contented himself with summoning his ki to hold it in place until he could safely restrain it later.

"What ever happened to it anyway?" Harry curiously asked. To him, it appeared as if it had been burned.

"Nothing that concerns you, _ningen._" Came the response.

"Hiei!" Kurama barked, his tone scolding. A sigh. "When's the last time you applied that salve I gave you? It's supposed to help keep the, uh, pain under control." He said, aware they were being watched.

"Last I saw him use it was at the Dark- er… I mean the DT." Yusuke said. He was quick to catch his mistake, for once. Hiei snorted.

"Observant, aren't you Detective? Wasn't that, I dunno… A few years ago?"

"Shut up Hiei. Or I'll poke out your eyes in the next spar." Hiei caught the meaning

"Like you could even land a blow. You wouldn't make it within ten feet before you were burned alive. Simple. Then you wouldn't have to worry about cars anymore, _my Lord_." He said sarcastically. Yusuke frowned, and rubbed at a bug bite located on the upper part of his left arm, hidden by his sleeve.

"Wanna bet?"

"Che."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were listening with rapt attention. Kurama rubbed his temples. They had gotten into the habit of using English. It would be too suspicious if they spoke in the Makai dialect too much… And as for their Japanese… They didn't want to make people think that they were plotting or something. And keeping mind links up all the time required too much concentration, of which Hiei spent most of his building shields around the three demon's minds so no one could intrude. Plus, it got a little difficult to speak to people outside the link, like listening to several conversations at once.

The six walked into the Gryffindor common room, with the demons thinking about how weak the defenses of the school were, and Hermione pointed them in the direction of their dorms, the showers, and other odd places that made up Gryffindor Tower. The demonic trio made their way to their dorm, leaving the others behind.

"Did you see how that kid walked? He acted as if he owned the whole school! Even I don't swaggar that much!" Yusuke said with a laugh as he remembered how Malfoy had tripped on his way out the door.

A snort. "I have to agree with you for once."

"I wonder how Kuwabara is doing…" Kurama mumbled thoughtfully.

"Probably tripped and fell into a ditch, unconscious after chasing his stupid cat."

"Probably. That boy is quite dense…" Kurama muttered in response to Yusuke.

"The people here are weak. Even Kuwabara would have put up more of a fight." Hiei's eyes widened. "I just complimented the baka. Ack. I feel so unclean…" He sauntered off to find the showers.

"What was that about?" A new voice called. Neville, from the train.

"Nothing. He just complimented someone. Now he must try to wash away the dirt the comment brought." Yusuke snickered.

"I still can't find Trevor…" Nevelle sadly muttered. Kurama and Yusuke exchanged glances.

"Let's get some sleep. Youko has ebbed away at my patience today…" Kurama whispered to Yusuke.

Yusuke shrugged. "Fine." He plopped down onto his given bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Kurama soon followed, wondering how the wards Hiei had put on his bandages and tattoos had come loose…

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the common room, discussing the new 'exchange students.'

"Something is…strange about them. Didn't you hear Yusuke? He was about to say something with the word 'Dark' but instead suddenly said 'DT.'" Hermione said, settling back into a large poofy armchair.

"Yeah. I saw him rubbing his left arm. Could he be a Death Eater? Hiei called him 'My Lord' and 'Detective' once…" Harry asked, stroking Crookshanks.

"I don't know. Though, he I'm pretty sure he is. Watch yourself around him…" Hermione warned.

"Yeah. That Shuuichi is strange too. He seemed to be the only one who had remotly any control over Hiei and Yusuke. Why does Hiei and Yusuke call him 'Fox' anyway? Hiei's eyes are odd too… And he seems to have a nasty temper. He would have beheaded Malfoy, I'm sure, given the chance…"

"Nasty Hiei's nasty temper is about to get a lot worse if you don't drop the subject and keep your ningen noses out of our business." A voice snarled from behind them. Hiei was standing on the stairs and was gazing at them with his fiery red eyes. He turned and walked into his dormitory, leaving three very startled teenagers sitting by the fire. When he was done putting more wards on all of his, Yusuke, and Kurama's belongings (of which Koenma had picked up for them. The reason: Kurama knew his way around Diagon Alley all too well.), he leapt onto the windowsill and stared out the window, pondering. This was going to be a long year…

* * *

**Does Hiei ever get back the tear gem he had with him when he was thrown off a cliff as a baby? Also, doesn't he kill his mother? I'm pretty sure I read in a few places that he did or something... x.x Eh. Enough of my random blabbering. I was drunk on Mt. Dew while writing this fanfic, as I usually am. x3 Somebody told me I rely way too much on Mt. Dew. They're probably right...**

**Translations: (Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.) **

**Baka- idiot/stupid**

**ningen- human**

**oban- hag/bitch**

**kitsune-fox**

**ki-energy  
**

**youki-demon energy**

**youkai-demon**

**Iie- No**


	3. Enter: The Fox's Fear

**A/N:**

**Okay... I'm going to start posting when ever I feel the need to... which is about every 15-20 reveiws...**

**Also...**

"Blah" - **English**

_Blah _-**Telepathy/Youko/Thoughts**

-Blah- **Japanese

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Enter: The Fox's Fear…**

"So, you guys are going to be in Sixth year too?" Ron asked the next morning. Kurama looked up from his toast.

"Yes. We were tested before we left Japan. Our magical schools are so much… different than yours."

"Really? How so?" Hermione eagerly asked.

"Well, we study outside, and we are more trained to be physically fit in addition to learning magic."

"Wow. That's cool. Hey look. The mail's here!" Several owls flew over head. Hiei and Yusuke each got one from Koenma, reminding them not to screw up. However, in addition to Koenma's letter, Kurama was swamped with more than thirty owls, each from fan girls (or the occasional fan guy). Yusuke choked on his chocolate milk. Hiei muttered a comment of which only Kurama could hear. said comment turn the fox a bright red. The other Gryffindors looked on in wonder.

"Hiei! Yusuke! Help me!" Kurama shouted from somewhere under the mountain of owls.

"No can do, Fox."

"I thought you left all your fan girls behind in Japan, Kurama." Yusuke said, still laughing.

Kurama managed to repel the owls, and was rubbing his temples. "I did too. Though, it looks like you got one from Keiko." He pointed to a letter that had been taped to Koenma's.

"Oh shit." Yusuke muttered. He opened the envelope and read. "Well, thankfully, she isn't chewing my head off…Too much…" He read on. "My mother is as drunk as ever, and Puu is at Grandma's"

"Who's Keiko?" Harry asked. "And why did he call you Kurama?"

Kurama blinked. "Keiko is Yusuke's girlfriend. Kurama is my middle name. Some people call me it, but not often, and I prefer it that way. It's just a nick name, like 'Fox'"

"Why do people call you 'Fox'" Hermione pressed on.

"Yusuke does too, actually. Our old Sensei, or teacher, gave us all nicknames. Yusuke is 'Dimwit,' Hiei was 'Sociopath,' because he is… not all too kind, and I was 'Fox,' because of my hair."

"Oh. We were just wondering."

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. Or seemingly.

_Hiei, why did your wards on your bandages loosen yesterday? _

_Stupid fox. This weak youki energy here and there. It is odd, different than the normal spirit energy, though with the same qualities. I've never encountered it before. _Hiei spat telepathically.

_Yeah. That energy from those stupid sticks are weak. The lowest class of demons could knock the shit out of these people. _

_Wands Yusuke. They call them wands._

_So? In our case, they are regular sticks. What was it that Boton said? 'Our energy is far too powerful to channel through the magical wands' or something like that. So, we have to make it look like we are doing magic._

_Our 'wands' are weak. They posses some of the magical qualitys, but just enough so that we can perform spells without blowing the school up, or our cover._

_Whatever. Hey Hiei, why is this baka red head obsessed with trying to look at my left arm? Is he hitting on me? I just told him I had a girlfriend...  
_

_Hn. No stupid, he is looking for some mark that he thinks you have. A tattoo or whatever. _

_Hiei, it's called the 'Dark Mark.' Supposivly, Voldemort's followers have it. Yusuke, roll up your sleeves, as if you were getting hot, and he'll leave you alone. Full moon's tonight. Ready to spar? Be sure to kick the shit out of Youko. He's whispering lewd suggestions about every girl we see, and you can only imagine what images he's sending me, especially after seeing Yusuke's **452 Love Making Positions**_ (1) _booklet._

_Oh? Every **girl**, Kurama? _Hiei allowed an eyebrow to lift.

_Like I said. Kick the shit out of him next spar._

_...Gladly... _

They closed the mind link, snickering at the thought. Yusuke boredly rolled up his sleeves, and Ron left him alone. Though, it was evident he was still suspicious.

"Wow, we all got into the same classes!" Ron said, comparing his and Yusuke's scheduales.

"We still haven't seen the new Defense teacher. I wonder where he is." Harry commented after they all stood up. He remembered the incident with Hiei last night, and hoped he didn't bring it up.

"Yeah. I'm wondering who it is as well. Aren't you, Hiei?"

"Hn."

"I thought so." He laughed. "I'm going to go and look around. This castle is interesting. Though, I can't understand why all the ghosts seem edgy. I heard them talking about some green multi-eyed monster…"

"Do you need a guide Shuichi?" Hermione asked, her eyes pleading.

"Um… No thanks. I think I can find my way around." He gave a small smile and walked out of the Great Hall. As he rounded the corner, he collided with someone, and they both went sprawling. He was helped up, by who he guessed was his new professor.

"I'm sorry Professor. I didn't see you there." He looked at the man, and a strange tingle went through his spine. He recognized the man, and Youko was on edge as well. He just couldn't decide why the man looked so familiar…

"I'm glad you finally see me as your superior." The man lowered his voice, and ran his fingers through Kurama's red locks. "Youko Kurama."

Kurama let out a cry that of a dying animal, and flew back against the wall as he suddenly realized who this man was. "KARASU?" His breathing quickened, and he was pale. "But… But how? I thought I-"

"Oh yes. That nasty little incident at the Tournament. You did, don't worry. But let's just say, Koenma can be bribed, and he had a job offering as well." Karasu smiled toothily, his pale skin glowing.

Kurama was now making incoherent little squeaks. Yusuke, Hiei, the Golden Trio and several others had shown up, and were now staring at the sight of a student up against the wall shaking in cold fear while a Professor was trying to make small talk with him.

"Karasu? What the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke asked. Hiei just glared at him.

"You guys know the new Professor? What's he like?" Some kid they didn't know asked. Neither of them answered. They just stood there, waiting to see how this would turn out.

Karasu ignored Yusuke's question and continued to talk to Kurama who was looking slightly green, had was still squeaking.

"You sound so cute doing that."

Kurama instantly shut his mouth, and tried to back away as Karasu took another step closer to him. He failed because, of course, he was already up against a wall.

-You know, if I can't have you, the sexy beast you are, I could always go after your mother. She is nothing compared to you, but she is still something.- Karasu said in Japanese.

Out of nowhere, Kurama seemed to gather his courage. His eyes became flecked with gold, and his hair got a few not-so-noticable-but-still-there silver streaks.

"YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER, YOU SON OF A BITCH! IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER, I WILL SLOWLY FEED YOU TO MY DEATH TREE WHILE KICKING YOUR SORRY ASS BACK TO THE MA-" He was cut off as Yusuke clapped a hand over his mouth, and hissed,

"_Japanese, stupid! You were shouting in ENGLISH a threat that could blow our freaking cover!"_

Kurama calmed down some, but before he opened his mouth, Kurasu gave a small laugh. "Temper, temper… Honestly. I thought you were more collected. Come out of the box, much?"

"How can you stay alive without your mask? I thought you couldn't live without it." Kurama growled.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." Came the reply of a now grinning Karasu.

Meanwhile, standing next to the gaping Golden Trio, Yusuke and Hiei were muttering in Japanese to each other.

-I wonder if it were Youko or Shuichi who was shouting...- Yusuke whispered to Hiei, watching Kurama turn a whole new shade of pale green.

-Both I suppose. If it had been purely Youko, he would have fully transformed, not just the golden eyes, silver streaks thing. I'm surprised he didn't, seeing that it's so close to a full moon…-

-True. I wonder if Karasu will blow our cover. Literally.-

-I doubt it. Koenma would sentence him to a few thousand years to burn in Limbo. And then maybe be a slave in his office…-

-Yeah. Think we should save your fox now?-

Hiei didn't miss the tone, or the emphasis on 'your,' but decided not to comment about it.

-Hn.-

They pushed their way through a crowd that had formed. All the while they listened to the now Japanese conversation.

-Stay away from me you freak. You are lucky I don't have enough mind-wiping plants with me. Other wise…-

-I'm not gay.-

Kurama stared at him, confused.

_-What? _I never said you were._-_

-I'm Bisexual.-

Kurama blanched. -I thought you were about to say that you were a hermaphrodite.-

-Well, then there is that.-

Kurama's eye twitched.-I'm going to assume that reply was meant to be mockfull.-

-Karasu, leave him alone. I just read my letter from Koenma. And it said that I could only kill someone if it is for a sensible reason that Kurama agrees with. And you happen to fall under that category.- Hiei snarled half truthfully. The letter specifically said to leave Karasu alone.

-How cute.- Karasu smirked and turned to leave. -I'll be back, my pet! I promise!-

Kurama, sweat drenched and shivering, felt the need to throw up. -Wh-When do we have classes with him?- He asked Yusuke shaking.

-Tomarrow.-

-Oh no. I'm going to kill Koenma. He slumped down and put his face in his hands. Hiei… Why didn't you take the job? Now that… bisexual bomb obsessed freak has it…- He muttered.

"Is something wrong Shuichi? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, while they walked the halls.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine, Granger-chan." He replied. They heard a snort from Hiei.

"So. You guys know the new DADA teacher? What's he like?" Harry asked. Kurama shuddered.

"He's… Er, well…"

"What's a matter Kurama? Is he bad in bed?" Yusuke teased with a laugh.

A small snarl was heard from the fire demon.

Harry shot him a quizzical look. "'Bad in bed'? Have you… _slept _with him?"

Kurama gave another shudder.

"No, he hasn't. Karasu is a very odd man, whom is obsessed with him. Last time we met, we _thought_ he had been killed. For good. Che. _Someone's_ going to pay dearly for this." The unexpected reply came from Hiei. All the others glanced at him.

Hermione looked shocked. "Do we need to tell Dumbledore? I mean, if there is a chance that he could…"

"Don't worry. There is very little chance of that happening. Karasu won't rape him… he may want to blow him to smitherines, but he won't rape him… And, Kurama can fight him off. Besides. We have connections with people in the, uh, Japanese Government that he fears…" Yusuke grinned. He took out a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled and a small smile lit his face.

Kurama shot him a quizzical look. "I thought you quit a while back."

"My lifespan says it won't hurt too much."

"It'll still knock a few years off, Yusuke. And need I remind you, you need a hier. Of which you wouldn't want fatherless." A glare. "Would you?"

A twitch told Kurama he had struck a nerve. "... No..."

"This is a school, Yusuke! You can't smoke here!" Hermione screeched.

He looked at her for a moment before shrugging and flicking the cancer stick away. He mumbled some thing that sounded like, "Damn. She's just like Keiko. Kurama ain't much help either. Damn guilt trip..."

"What's our first class?" Kurama decided to change the subject.

Harry looked at his scheduale and grimaced. "Potions. Double potions with the Slytherins." He rubbed his head. "Just what we need on our first day back…"

"What's wrong?"

"Snape, the professor, hates Gryffindors and favors Slytherins. I suspect he'll be harder on your friend, Hiei, there, because he almost ended up in Slytherin, but didn't."

"Hn. I can handle some baka ningen."

"Er… Lets get to class, shall we?" Kurama said.

"I'm going to be…"

"Yusuke, you are NOT skipping the first day of classes!"

Yusuke growled, and the six of them made their way to the dungeons…

* * *

**A/N: **

**(1) I wen****t to New York last week. My cousin bought that booklet from some guy on the street selling them for a dollar. X3**

**Yep. Karasu. Fear him. I like Karasu. Don't ask me why, but I do. Mwah.**

**I want Genkai to appear in a few of my stories, but I do know that she died in one of the last episodes. Did she come back to life or not? I want to know whether or not I need to rewrite a few things…**

**Also, thanks guys for telling me about Hiei's mother. Seeing how I've only read the first 7 manga, and have seen 3 episodes, I'm kind of…lost… that's why my charactors may seem to be a bit OOC. Everything I know about them comes from reading other people's fan fictions. XP Blame my family for refusing to buy me anime stuff… Pretty much every anime thing I own I bought (except for a few Wolf's Rain items my mom surprisingly bought me for Christmas.) And, at the moment, I'm broke right now…**


	4. Potions Fun With A Stir Crazy Fox

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the late chapter. SCHOOL. FREAKIN. SUCKS! and it's only my 3rd day. e.e Especially today. I accidentally sat on a red ant hill and got bitten several times in a place that is generally never allowed to be veiwed by public eyes. The first three hours of school today hurt/itched like hell... X.X  
**

**Stop laughing. **

**I know you are. **

**Stop it. **

**NOW! >E**

**They ave us homework. And projects. Who really gives a damn about algebraic equations and the square root of a peice of cheese? It's not like your employer is going to want you to know how to do Quantem Physics. Though, it could help you take over the world... **

**Anyway... here is chapter 4... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The dungeons were cold. Freezing in fact. The only people who didn't seem bothered by it were Hiei and the greasy-haired man at the front of the room.

"Hi-ei! Could you please do –something- to heat us up?" Yusuke whined. "I'm freezing!"

"That's your problem, my Lord." Hiei sneered. "Even the baka can heat himself up. Why can't you?"

"I oughta shotgun you here and now. But, Koenma would kill me. And I've got no intentions of dying again."

"Good for you."

"Why you chibi-"

"Children, calm down." Kurama said hasitily as Hiei raised an eyebrow at the word 'chibi.'

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron asked, rather rudely.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Oh, it's nothing, really, those two were just about to rip each other's heads off. They argue like this everyday. It's only when they aren't trying to kill each other do you have to worry." Kurama gave a small laugh.

"If the five of you are done chit chatting, would you be so kind as to join the rest of the class? 10 points from Gryffindor." A cold voice cut in. His eyes fell on Kurama. "Tell me, Mr. Minamino, what effects does the sheep's stomach have in a Drought of Hunger?"

"In the Drought of Hunger, there is no sheep stomach. It is actually the stomach of a young deer. If one were to add sheep stomach, the result would simply cause the drinker's own stomach to instantly shrivel up." Kurama replied with a small smirk.

Snape sneered, but he accepted the answer. He was fuming because he could find no flaws in what Kurama just said. "Very well. It seems that you have some knowlage of potion making. Lets just see if you can actually make it." He flicked his wand and instructions appeared on the board. "You have until the end of class." He paired them off. The pairings included: "Weasely, Patil. Uremeshi, Potter. Granger, Minamino. Malfoy, Jaganshi."

Upon hearing the last pairing, Yusuke and Kurama's eyes widened. Oh great. Malfoy paled slightly. Hiei looked indifferent. They got into their groups, and imeadiatly, things went from bad to worse. Ron and Pavarti started silently arguing about Twrelany. Their potion turned pink instead of the blood red it was suppose to be. Only Kurama and Hermione were able to get the potion done. Hermione kept trying to make small talk with him. When Yusuke looked up from his and Harry's potion, he almost laughed at the look on Kurama's face. Kurama had a mixture of the I'm-Arguing-With-Youko and the Must-Restrain-From-Killing-The-Fan-girl look. Hiei and Malfoy…well… Yusuke could pick up bits and pieces of conversation.

"If I were to tell my father what you did to me, he'd have you carted off to Azkaban in a heartbeat."

Hiei snorted. "Whatever."

"What? We Malfoys are one of the oldest and most powerful wizarding families alive! We have connections in high places. And we can make your life a living Hell."

Hiei snorted again.

"Have you ever wondered what Hell is like? I can guarantee you that you will suffer unimaginably."

Hiei sneered. "I've been to hell and back a few times. I've experienced in a day more than you ever will in your lifetime."

Malfoy snorted this time. "Yeah? Like what? I bet you aren't even that powerful. I, on the other hand, know several forms of muggle martial arts, and I even know some wandless magic. I could beat you in a wandless fight any day."

Yusuke smiled when he heard this. This was going to be interesting.

"Is that a challenge? I can't fight you."

Malfoy smirked. "Too scared? Chicken. I bet you don't even know how to fight."

Yusuke was listening intently now.

Hiei quirked an eyebrow, and restrained himself from killing the insolent human then and there. "I. Am. Not. Afraid. I can't fight you, 1: Because a light thwack on the head from me would be enough to kill you, and 2: I'm on probation as it is. If I were to kill you without good reason…" Hiei pondered at the thought. Truth to tell, nothing too bad would happen to him. "And 3: It would provide me no challenge, no fun."

Malfoy just stared at him, and almost burst out laughing. "Yeah right. You're a shrimp. You couldn't do squat to me, with or without magic."

"Why you stupid, insolent hu-"

"YEOW!"

Hiei and Malfoy's cauldron was boiling, so hot, that the cauldron melted. Some of it "accidentally" splattered onto Malfoy's jeans.

The Gryffindors laughed as Malfoy leapt up, and danced around, the potion eating at his jeans. Hiei had an indifferent expression, yet a smug look in his eyes. Snape excused Malfoy to the Hospital Wing. The room tempurature was noticably warmer.

"What color was the potion supposed to be, Potter, Urameshi?" Snape's drawling voice caused Yusuke to jump in surprise, his finger beginning to slightly glow.

Yusuke looked down at his potion. It was cerulean. Not blood red, but the color of Botan's hair. Yusuke blinked.

"15 points from Gryffindor." He sneered, but was confused when Yusuke shrugged a small, 'Okay, whatever. Fine by me.' Shrug. He glared. "Would you like to make it 30 points then?"

Yusuke shrugged again. "Sure? Why not?"

Snape lost it. "Detention! And 50 points from Gryffindor!"

Yusuke yawned and the bell rang. Everyone was staring at him. He looked around at them. "What?"

"You just made us lose over 50 points on the first day. And you don't even care." A boy, Dean Thomas, said.

"Um… Am I supposed to?"

"Yes!"

Kurama broke out in a fit of laughter. Hiei stared at him.

"Is something… Funny?" Harry asked, timidly.

"N-No. Nothing is funny." Kurama said, a huge grin on his face.

_Strange. _Harry thought. _His voice sounds deeper…_

Yusuke stared at Kurama for a moment. Then, he shrugged nonchalantly, and they headed to their next classes.

The rest of the day went uneventful. With the exception of one incident in their break period, when Kurama tried to jump out a window. Thankfully, no one but Hiei and Yusuke were around to witness it. Hiei grabbed the fox's robes a second before he tried to leap out of a sixty foot window.

"YOUKO! Control yourself! Shuichi! At least ATTEMPT to control the fox!" Hiei hissed, as he threw Kurama up against the wall.

Kurama managed to keep a straight face. "I'm trying. He wants to play. And I haven't let him out for a while." Shuichi's voice said.

"Youko! If you blow our cover… Don't you think that it would give Karasu enough reason to… punish you?" Yusuke said, with his stupid grin on his face.

Kurama immediately looked sick again. "I'll kill him. Again. I don't care what Koenma says."

"Whatever. Shuichi, control your alter-ego. Youko, I sensed a few low-classed demon descendants in the forest. Tonight, we have our fun." Hiei said, a not too unusual gleam in his eye.

"Ha! I knew it! Even Hiei is restless!"

"Shut up Yusuke."

"Why?"

"Our fun, eh?" Kurama's eyebrows shot up.

"...Youko..." A warning growl.

"Yes, Hiei, please tell us what 'fun' describes..." Yusuke's innocent tone and expression pissed the fire demon off all the more.

A cough from the redhead. "How about we head to our next class."

"Hn. From the ones we've been to today, this is going to be a waste of our time."

"It'd be about impossible for a wizard to hit us with a spell, and if our wards didn't shield it, the affect would be a very unhappy Toushin. Or kitsune. Or fire koorime. Or…"

"We get the point Yusuke."

"Let's just go. The sooner this day ends, the sooner we can let the stir-crazy fox out."

Later that day, after the rest of their classes, they were seated in a group around the Gryffindor table, stuffing their faces to their hearts content. Or at least, Yusuke was. Hiei and Kurama didn't touch a thing. They just sat there, Hiei was scowling and Kurama was chatting with a few people.

"Why does everyone flinch everytime someone says 'Voldemort'? It looks funny." Yusuke stupidly asked.

There was a hush at the Gryffindor table, and everyone stared, wide-eyed at him.

"What do you mean-?"

"YUSUKE!" Kurama shouted. "You know very well why." He paused for a moment before saying, "Toguro."

Yusuke flinched. "Point taken. But for that… Karasu."

Kurama didn't fall for it. "The mention of someone's name is not going to-"

"Kuronue?"

Kurama flinched this time, not from fear, but instead, pain.

"Yusuke, that was over the line." Hiei said quietly.

"Yeah, I supposed." An appollogetic smile. "Sorry, man. Didn't mean to touch a nerve."

"Toguru-Keiko crossbred with Mukuro."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Gah! Scary thought there… But surely…" He paused for a moment. "Would me mentioning the Koorime elders affect you in any way?"

Hiei snarled, and reached for his katana. "I've forgiven them, you idiot. Somewhat anyway."

"Hiei. Not now. Yusuke, shut up before I make you. And believe me, I will use every method in the book, and then some." The utter lack of emotion in the cold voice made the two stop bickering.

"Er…" They heard someone cough. Kurama looked around to see everyone still staring at them.

"Sorry. Yusuke can be… dense and forgetful at times…" He said, sweat dropping.

"You guys don't know about You-Know-Who?" Ron asked, with a shocked look on his face.

"Well, we do, but Yusuke didn't understand why people flinched. In Japan, one only fears someone's name when that person has personally done something to **_them_** horrible enough to do so…" He glanced around. "We've got to go. We're supposed to write home to tell our sensei about our first day…" It was of course, a lie. Partially. Koenma had told them that he wanted weekly reports. Kurama stood up and practically dragged Yusuke out of the room. Hiei followed a few feet behind. They left rest of the table confused and a bit wary.

"Yusuke…"

"What? So what if I forgot… And seriously. I'm sorry. I trully didn't mean-"

"-It's already the first day, and we're close to blowing our cover!-"

"-And tonight Youko comes out to play.-"

"-Don't remind me. Youko wants to come out right here and now, and would too…-"

"-I don't doubt it.-"

"-I'm going to go check out the Slytherin rooms. See you in an hour or two.-" Hiei muttered

"-We can't be seen breaking curfew. Be back by nine. Anyways, can't you just use your Jagan?-" Kurama asked, carefully avoiding an invisible step.

"-I could, but where's the fun in that?-"

Yusuke snorted with laughter. "-Hiei, even I think the security here is weak. This will be a piece of cake for you. No fun either way.-"

"-Che.-" Was all that was heard before Hiei flitted off.

"-He's bored.-"

"-So are you.-"

"-And you are too. I saw you aiming to shotgun that professor.-"

"-So? It would have been low powered. It'd make him staggar at the most.-"

"-Regardless. Save your energy for tonight.-"

"-Sure. Wanna go wander the halls and hope nothing decides to jump out at us at odd, random places?-"

"-Sounds good to me. But remember. We can't destroy anything…-"

Meanwhile, Hiei was making a few discoveries himself. It had been easy enough to get into the Slytherin Common room. All he had to do is knock a few times on a certain wall then say some stupid password. He'd gotten in without doing either.

Now, he was surveying the green and silver room with disgust. But then, this was easier on the eyes than the Gryffindor room. Still. Did humans not have a sense of taste in color? Surely they weren't color-blind...

He unwrapped his Jagan after his senses told him that no one was there. He surveyed all the rooms and found almost nothing of interest. Then, he got to Draco Malfoy's belongings. Interesting. There was a darker aura around his stuff than any of the others. Hiei looked closer. Hm. A few things that he was sure that weren't allowed at school, such as a heavily jeweled sword. At first it had caught his interest. Then, he snorted as he realized that the jewels were fakes and the sword was duller than his bokkan. No doubt the Malfoy kid thought the jewels were real. He snorted again at the thought. Stupid ningens.

He heard several footsteps headed his way. Damn. They were coming back from dinner. As the stones began moving he flitted out. As he passed, he heard something tear felt something rip into him. Shit! When he was running out the Slytherin room, he ran too close to the moving bricks. One had caught his side, and he now had a large gash. Oh what joy. This day keeps getting better and better…

Kurama looked up from his Gobstones game while Yusuke was wiping the black goo off his face. He saw the portrait fly open and a black blur shoot across the room.

"Hello Hiei. Find anything?"

-Hn. Dark auras, and a sword covered with fake jewels and blunter than my bokkan.- Hiei looked over at Yusuke, who's face was now black. "What the hell happened to you Detective?" He asked, snorting.

"Shut up Hiei. I lost a game of these weird freaking marbles. The shoot black stuff at you when you lose."

Hiei didn't reply. He just stood there smirking.

"Nice going Hiei. You got back just before curfew. What took so long?" Kurama asked, flipping through a book.

"Hn. I had to go wash up."

-Really?- Kurama sniffed the air. -I thought I smelled blood. What happened?-

-Cut myself by running by the edge of a brick corner. The Slytherins now have a hole in the doorway to their stupid dorms.-

-How do you know that you caused a hole when running by, Hiei?- Yusuke said after finally wiping the ink from his face. Hiei turned to him and glared.

-Because 1) you cannot nick yourself on a brick while running by at over one hundred and twenty kilometers an hour, and it not breaking. And 2) I just pulled out about half a bricks' worth of rock and gravel out of my side.-

Kurama and Yusuke winced. "Ouch."

-No shit.-

"Get to bed everyone! Lights out!" Their Head of House, McGonagall called.

With a sigh, the Demonic Trio walked up the stairs into their room. A few people were already asleep. Others were crawling into their beds, grumbling. Hiei walked over to the window sill, and casually sat in it, looking out the window.

-We'll leave as soon as McGonagall comes in to check on everyone at midnight.- He heard Kurama whisper to Yusuke. He heard them crawl into their beds, to rest up for what was to come later on that evening.

One hour later, Hiei heard the door open again. Everyone was sleeping, their breathing patterns assured that. Kurama and Yusuke were only snoozing very lightly. Hiei didn't need sleep.

"Mr. Jaganshi, you need to go to sleep. 5 points for still being up at this hour," He heard the woman call.

He gave a small growl, and acted as though he was crawling into his own bed. The lady seemed satisfied and left. As soon as the door closed, he was up again. He heard Yusuke shuffle around.

-Is she gone?-

-Hn.-

-Good. Youko Kurama. Time to come out and play.-

The three silently jumped out the window. Hiei and Kurama zipped into the Forbidden Forest. Yusuke followed not too far behind, but far enough so that it took him a minute to catch up with the others.

There was a burst of light, and within seconds, a tall, silver haired man with ears and a tail stood in the place of where a red head had been before.

-Hello Youko.- Hiei said as he unsheathed his katana. No bokkan tonight. He had some anger to vent off.

The kitsune just smiled and flicked his tail suggestivly.

-Let the games begin.- Yusuke muttered to himself, as he took battle stance, his hair grew longer and faint blue marks appeared on his skin...

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**

**LEPRECHAUN!**

**Anyway...**

**I didn't make Snape's dungeon die yet. YET. It will. 8 or 9th chapter. Whatever. You got a sneak peak. Lucky you... **

**I know. You guys hate me for not posting Witchcraft and Wolve's new chapter. Thing is... I kinda lost any and all plot plans, because they all...sucked. Same for Road to Paradise... Don'tkillme. I'm working on it. I sit in my evil Business and Marketing/Career Choices class as well as Gym class and plan those two fics. I'm trying to make them my main focas, but school is getting in the way. Damn school. I wish I got paid when people read my stories. Or just when they reveiwed. I'd be rich if I got five bucks a hit. Or just a dollar. Then, I wouldn't have to go to school, and could make my money writing fanfics. Then, you people would have enough crap written by me to suit you for a life time. x3 **


	5. Yay Dragons!

**A/N:**

**Late update, I know. But, I was trying to finish the chapter. I've got a lot of issues to work on at the moment, so updates may take a while... But, there will be updates! Be happy. Raid is my new best friend. I have a can sitting by the computer, next to me right now. x3 **

**Ick. I have a cold. I still have to go to school though... -.- Damn it.**

_Blah -_**Thoughts/Youko-Shuichi conversations**

-Blah- **-Japanese**

"Blah" - **English**

No Makai yet.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Dragon Fun**

The next morning, Hiei pulled both Yusuke and Kurama out of their scrambled eggs for the third time.

"Didn't you guys sleep at all last night?" Hermione asked as she watched on.

Yusuke yawned. "Yeah." He nodded and his head slumped again. Harry picked up a glass of ice water and dumped it over Yusuke's head.

"HOLY!" Yusuke jumped up, soaking wet. The Great Hall cackled with laughter.

"It always works on Ron, so I figured that you'd be no different." Harry said, in between laughs.

Hiei eyed a glass and his gaze shot in between it and Kurama. With a shrug, he picked it up. As he was about to throw it onto Kurama, who's forehead was against the table, the fox's hand shot up and caught Hiei's wrist. Hiei smirked.

"Slow reflexes."

"Shut it."

Hiei snorted.

"Hiei. I. Am. Not. In. The. Mood." Kurama snarled from somewhere in his breakfast. He tilted his head towards the staff table, where Karasu was gazing at him. Oh…

Everyone in the Great Hall was standing up to leave. Once most of the people were gone, Yusuke and Hiei shot each other an amused look. They both reached for a few left over ice cold drinks, and threw them onto Kurama.

Kurama gave a yelp and leapt up, and, glaring, he walked out of the lunchroom, his fists clenched.

"I'm going to go take a walk." Hiei said, his eyes following the redhead.

"Why's that?" Yusuke asked, still laughing.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked. "We have classes in fifteen minutes."

"Because. As soon as he realizes that he's unable to calm down, he's going to kill both of us." Hiei turned to the door. "And most likely anyone who gets in his way."

""Oh. Right." Yusuke and Harry said, wide eyed. "Good point."

They scuttled out the Great Hall. Moments later, they looked out the window and saw a very calm red-head walking back up to the castle.

Hiei's sensitive hearing picked up the cries of something in pain. _Looks like he vented some anger… _He thought to himself.

"We're safe. He's already killed something." Yusuke said, watching as Kurama re-entered the castle.

"...It's not dead, Yusuke..."

"That's good... I suppose..."

Harry saw that Hiei was walking stiff. Kurama had a slight limp, and Yusuke looked as if it hurt to move his right arm. He also saw several cuts, burns, and bruises on the three. Odd. He dismissed it from his mind as he remembered Hiei wincing slightly yesterday before going up to the dorms. Still, it was a bit strange… He met up with Hermione and Ron, and they hurried into their Transfiguration class…

"Mr. Jaganshi! You're bleeding!" Professor McGonagall pointed to Hiei's robes, where a small part of his robes were soaked. Last night, Yusuke had found the gash in his side. And, Yusuke being Yusuke, aimed every kick and punch at the gash. His entire side was purple. Of coarse, Yusuke didn't get off so easily, but Kurama had been able to heal the majority of the group's wounds. The deeper ones had to heal on their own.

Hiei glanced to where she was pointing at, and shrugged. "Hn."

"Speak properly young man! And tell me what happened. Now." Her voice left no room for argument. But, glare had no effect on him.

"I'm _fine." _He growled.

"You are bleeding all over my classroom! You are NOT fine." She seethed.

"Erm, Professor, Hiei was jumped in an alley way by a bunch of muggle street punks the night before we boarded the plane for England. The blood on his robes is from that incident. It, uh, must have re-opened from moving around so much." Kurama tried to explain, before Hiei could do anything.

"Yeah… Some gang took him by surprise." Yusuke filled in lamely for effect. Though, he knew that only suicidal people would try to jump Hiei. Kurama hadn't been lying when he said that people often thought of Hiei as a serial killer when he went into public.

McGonagall glared for a moment. "Very well then, Mr. Jaganshi, go get yourself cleaned up. 5 points from Gryffindor for being disrespectful." She pointed Hiei out the door. The first thing he did was to stop the bleeding. Then, he put gauze, antibiotics, and several wards over his wounds. Yusuke would pay. Youko Kurama would pay. Koenma would die.

In spars, supposedly you weren't supposed to get too hurt, if at all. But the three creatures sent by the Toddler of Hell apparently either didn't know that, or didn't care. At the moment, it was leaning towards the latter, as Kurama always had healing plants ready before the fight began. It seemed that they liked mauling each other.

In DADA class, Kurama took the seat farthest away from the 'teacher's' desk. However, Karasu made up a seating chart, seemingly on the spot (with a "You go here, and you over there." Type thing.). Kurama could tell it was pre-planned by the glittering in the indigo eyes. He was up front, close enough to Karasu to make him want to have an anxiety attack, and/or pull out a death tree. Yusuke and Hiei were in the far back of the classroom.

Surprisingly, the only time Karasu even came near one of the Reikai Tantei was to comment on Hiei's head band. "Nice head band, Jaganshi. Cut your bangs last night?"

Hiei growled, low and guttural. His bangs were considerably shorter, compliments to Kurama's Rose Whip, which had just barely missed his third eye.

"Shut up, you stupid Crow."

The class looked on in shock. No one insulted the teachers. Not directly anyway. Karasu however, gave a large grin.

"Now, now little imp…"

"Karasu, unless you want to face Kokuryuuha here and now, I strongly advise you to get away from me, the detective, and the fox."

-You know Hiei, if it hadn't been for me distracting the teachers with a small explosion, that little show you put on with Malfoy would have landed us all in prison for another 500 years…-

-Hn. I care why? And besides… from what I've been told, you aren't supposed to have your powers back…- Hiei smirked as Karasu looked a little paler.

-Er… We all have our secrets, correct?-

-Just stay away from the kitsune.-

Karasu cringed slightly, causing the other students to wonder what 'Kokuryuuha' meant. Obviously, it wasn't good. Karasu gave a small cough and went over class rules, though he sent small, unseen flirtin looks in Kurama's direction.

"That was… odd…" Harry told Ron after class.

"Really. Kurasu seems…afraid of Hiei."

"And Kurama as well. That's only because they're both kind of enemies… Kurama is Hiei's... best friend. And Hiei has Kokuryuuha." Yusuke said cheerfully as they headed to Care of Magical Creatures class.

"What's that?"

"You REALLY don't want to know. I suppose you could say that it's Hiei's pet…" Yusuke mumbled.

"A'right! 'Everyone 'ere?" a booming voice called out. Yusuke looked around and saw Hiei and Kurama leaning up against a tree, discussing something. By the looks of it, Hiei wasn't happy about it.

"Come over 'ere you two!" Hagrid called to them. Hiei scowled, and Kurama sighed, but they complied. "Today, I've gotta special treat fer yeh!"

Yusuke noted the collected groans from the class. Hagrid walked over to a very large structure that was covered with a cloth of some kind. "Today, we'll be studying this little guy. Also known as a Blue Storm Legacy Dragon."

Kurama's eyebrows shot up, and the corners of Hiei's mouth twitched. The rest of the class gasped.

"Aren't those just legends?" Hermione asked excitedly. Similer questions spread through the crowd.

Hagrid chuckled to himself and said, "Yea', bu' you know that t' muggles, magic don' exsist." He sweapt the cover off, revealing a large, blue dragon with what looked like storm clouds swirling above it's head.

"Hn. It must trust that half-giant a hell of a lot." Hiei said, after a moment.

"Why?" Harry asked. He was immeadiatly interrupted by Hagrid.

"Now, who wants ter pet 'im?"

Everyone but Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama took a small step back. Hiei stepped forward and walked fearlessly up to the dragon, while silently hissing something calming softly to it. Hagrid showed him where to stroke it, not that he needed shown, and he slowly ran his hand over the scales. Kurama sensed his flare his youki a little when the dragon fidgeted. The dragon could sense the Kokuryuuha within him, and remained still.

"Dragons. They only let themselves be willingly held captive by those who they trust. Unwillingly, they'll go on a killing rampage." Harry nodded as he remembered the dragons from his fourth year. Hiei continued. "Overall, judging from the species of dragon, Hagrid must have saved its life at some point in time. BuruArashiIzouRyuu are not trusting by nature, and to even THINK of trying to bribe them with riches and power will result in your very slow and painful death, no matter how young or old."

The class had fallen into silence and was staring at Hiei, who fixed them all with a glare as he stepped away from the beast.

"How- How do you know all that?" Hermione asked, incredulously.

"Yea'… yeh know a lot abou' a creature that's practically a myth." Hagrid said, eyeing Hiei.

Hiei growled softly. Of coarse he knew about this particular species. It's cousin was a Kokuryuuha. "I like dragons." He said simply.

"Yeah… Hiei knew a dragon master in Japan and learnt from him. He's quite knowledgeable." Kurama informed.

"Really? Awesome! Who was he?" Ron asked eagerly.

Hiei merely growled. "My sensei's wishes must be respected, and he did not wish anyone outside his students to know his name."

Kurama and Yusuke blinked. For a moment, Hiei had sounded _exactly _like Kurama. Not that Hiei wasn't intelligent. (Author sweatdrops as thousands of Hiei fans approach him with flaming torches and solid, heavy objects)

"Why's that?" Harry asked, suspiciously.

"He wished to remain anonymous for his own personal reasons. Now, shut up and leave me alone."

That seemed to be enough of an answer, and most of them backed off.

Harry glanced at his schedule. "Herbology's next. With the Hufflepuffs."

"Really?" Kurama asked, shooting Hiei a happy grin. Hiei hn'd and turned away, muttering about obsessed youko.

"Hey Kurama! I wonder what kinds of plants they have here… Anything useful?"

-All plants are useful when your in a life and death situation. Some are stronger than others, and they posses certain qualities that are stronger than others." Kurama shrugged. "It all depends on how you look at it."

Herbology passed by without much incident. Yusuke almost got eaten by a carnivourous cross-breed plant, and Professor Sprout couldn't figure out why all the plants hissed at Hiei. She was pleased however, when Kurama was able to identify several rare species that were in her greenhouse. What she didn't notice, was that Kurama was staring at one plant in particular…

-Hey, Kurama, isn't that…-

-Yes, Yusuke. It's a juvenile Death Tree, or at least a similar species. The woman said that she found this one over the summer… It's a wonder that it hasn't killed everyone.- Kurama paused. -But then, I think it'd be better to leave it here, a few hundred years younger. It may come in handy some time soon…- He said this in a tone that made it apparent that he was referring to a certain crow demon.

Yusuke just stared. –Okay… I'm not going near that thing.-

Hiei chuckled. –What's a matter baka Detective? Plants seem to like you. In fact, I think that their thoughts of you are rather _delicious_…-

-Hiei, you son of a bitch!- Hiei ducked as a small garden shovel came his way and clattered to the floor. Several people turned to see what was going on, and Hiei acted as if he had just dropped it himself. A Hufflepuff girl giggled when she saw Hiei look in her direction. Hiei gave a small growl of annoyance.

The three finished their assignment quickly, not pausing to chat with Harry and his friends. However, the Golden Trio was deep in a conversation themselves…

"Something is up with the new kids."

"No duh, Harry. Hiei threatened a teacher and got away with it! Hermione, don't you think that's odd?"

"Yes, but there really isn't anything that we can do about it. I'm sure Karasu will give Hiei a proper punishment. Karasu seems to be a professor who'd wait things out…"

"Yeah, but still. A Dragon master? I can't recall ever hearing Charlie talking about really experienced masters in Japan… China maybe, but not Japan…"

"Why don't you ask him about it? I just thought of something. I'm going to go to-"

"The library…" the two boys said.

"… And look something up…"

"You do that Hermione. Hey Ron! Quidditch starts next week!"

The three of them gathered up their books, not hearing the snickering of the three demons whom listened in on their conversation (and, in one's case, read their minds.)…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, what do you think? Ideas and suggestions are very welcomed. -blows nose- Being sick sucks. Alot. My immune system is weak this timeof the year... x.x**


	6. Dinner Fun

**A/N:**

**Ick. Sorry for the lack of updates. School sucks, and I'm under alot of stress. So much, I'm not going to waste our time listing it. One of the reasons though, is that my friend is in the hospital, having back surgery done, and they aren't doing so well. So, tomorrow, I'm skipping school and getting a ride to the hospital to see them. **

**Another stress factor: My dog has whipworm, flea allergy, and a yeast infection in her ears. So, she's very thin, and we have to burn down the dog pen to kill off every disease and shit that's in there. Yay. **

**But, I am getting a new puppy on Tuesday. A female, 3 month old, black and tan Doberman Pincher. I can't wait. x3**

**I've got a project due soon, so there will be a bit more of a lack of updates, though I will be writing. I'm devoted to this story. xD**

**Now that I'm done wasting your time...**

**LEPRECHAUN! (No, Jin isn't in here yet. But, thanks for the suggestion!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Dinner Fun**

Karasu glided through the hallways on his way to the Great Hall for dinner. He felt great, being alive again. When he heard Koenma's request from his tiny little place in Hell, he quickly jumped to it. It took some time, but once Koenma was convinced that he wouldn't kill/maim/injure someone, Bingo! He was alive again, minus his powers and his mask. His powers…

He found an old, powerful gypsy demon who promised to charm him to regain a portion of his powers in exchange for a few strands of his hair. What she wanted them for, he didn't know, or particularily care. He was told that, as time went on, he would gain more and more of his abilities back until he was fully powered again. And, he wouldn't need that dreadful mask… He had to be careful though. He was in no condition at the moment to take on Hiei, Yusuke, or his beloved fox. A few more months, however, and he'd…

Suddenly, he was jerked out of his thoughts as someone tackled him to the ground, and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU PROFESSOR KARASUUUU!"

The person, a third year he recognized to be Kyoko Isayama(1), darted away, screaming, "I HUGGED KARASU! I HUGGED KARASU! –SQUEAL-"

His wide eyes followed her as she turned the corner, dancing and singing at the top of her lungs.

"Okay… That was…weird…"

He stood up, and brushed himself off (He also had to restrain himself from sending a bomb the psycho-rabid-girl's way) before entering the Great Hall. Upon entering, he heard a loud, booming voice erupting throughout the large cafeteria.

"-YUSUKE, YOU IDIOT…-"

"Hey Harry! Ron! Listen to this! I found out what 'Kokuryuuha' means!"

"Isn't it the name of Hiei's pet?"

"From what I've heard, yes, but I managed to find a small portain in the restricted section- oh don't look at me like, that, I got a signature- about it. It was in japanese in the book, but this is what I could make of it with a translation charm: _'Legend Black Dragon of Flame. Lives in the darkest pits of underworld around Japan. Length of arm. Tattoo.'" _Hermione looked flush from excitement. "They're a legend, and what I can make of it, about the size of an average arm, and they originated in Japan.(2)"

"Cool. But, they're only legends, right? Maybe Hiei has a pet Firelizard, and named it Kokuryuuha. People name their pets weird things." Harry grinned. "Like 'Scabbers' or 'Pig'" He and Hermione chuckled while Ron scowled.

"Firelizards are rare around here, but in Asian countries, Charlie told me that there are special breeding farms. He said each farm has a different, special line they call they're own. _Xiao(3)_ is one of the better lines in China. They even breed Chinese Fireballs."

"I guess it really doesn't matter. None of them have pets that they brought with them anyway. Besides, it would have been simpiler asking them what Kokuryuuha meant."

"True. Come on, we're late for dinner…"

"Merlin, Ron! Is all you ever think about is food?"

"Hey! I like Quidditch too!"

They walked over to where Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were eating, and sat down. They all said their 'hellos' but no conversation followed. Or at least, not until a few very large owls brought Yusuke a large box with some holes punched in the top…

"What the…"

Yusuke tore open the box, and suddenly a blur flew out and rushed to Yusuke, landing on his head and cuddling up in his hair.

"PUU!"

Kurama and Hiei were chuckling, and everyone in the great hall stared.

"What is that thing?" Harry asked, looking at the blue penguin looking creature.

"Eh. He's an annoying runt of a Spi- I mean, Japanese Pheonix." Yusuke said with a scowl. "DAMMIT! How the hell did he get here?"

Several people were now pointing and laughing at him, which in turn, pissed Yusuke off to a new extent.

"PUU YOU DAMN PEST! GET OFF MY HEAD!"

"URAMESHI! Watch your language!" called several teachers from the staff table, though they too were interested in learning what the blue thing was.

Puu's eyes began to water up, and several people commented on how Yusuke was being mean to the 'cute blue-berry thing.' Yusuke just banged his head on the table.

A few seconds later, Kurama and Hiei still chuckling to themselves, a letter arrived in the form of two large, black owls that landed in front of Yusuke. Puu hissed at them a little, but they paid him no mind. However, Yusuke's attention was focused on the letter. The envelope was red. A bright, blood red.

"Oh my. You've got a Howler, Yusuke! Better open it now just to get it over with…" Hermione said.

"Who'd you piss off to get something that bad?" Ron asked, remembering his second year.

"It must be someone wealthy. I mean, owls like these… and they're black, which is odd for an owl…" Harrry mumbled, stroking one of the owls as it nibbled a bit of toast before taking off.

"What's a- HOLY SHIT! HIEI!" Yusuke exclaimed. The letter suddenly exploded and was ingulfed in firey hot flames.

"It wasn't me, baka Detective. I swear." Hiei said, in the split second they had before a loud, booming voice filled the Great hall. Yusuke's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"KEIKO!"

"-YUSUKE, YOU IDIOT! I TALKED TO KAZUMA AFTER YOU LEFT, AND HE SAID THAT HE THOUGHT PUU WAS AT GENKAI'S! BUT, WHEN I WENT TO PAY YUKINA A VISIT, HE WASN'T THERE. SO, I ASSUMED HE WENT WITH YOU! LO AND BEHOLD, I GO TO TALK TO YOUR MOTHER, AND GUESS WHAT I FOUND IN THE CLOSET, STARVING!-"

"-WELL, I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO FEED HIM! HELL, I FORGOT HE WAS LOCKED IN THE CLOSET IN THE FIRST PLACE!-" Yusuke argued. Kurama and Hiei were open-mouthed, suffocating from laughter.

"Uh, Yusuke, she can't hear you… It's a one-way thing… Who is that anyway?" Harry asked.

"-KOENMA-SAMA TOLD ME HE MADE YOU A FEW YEARS YOUNGER TO MAKE YOU LOOK THE PART FOR THE MISSION. BUT, I SWEAR TO KAMI, THAT IF YOU GO BACK TO YOUR OLD WAYS, YOU WILL BE ATTENDING SCHOOL AGAIN, AND THIS TIME, YOU WILL BE A MODEL STUDENT!-"

"-LIKE HELL I WILL!-"

Kurama and Hiei were laughing uncontrollably now. They turned and saw Karasu, leaning up against the doorway of the Great Hall, clutching his sides as he listened to the feared leader of Team Urameshi, who also happened to be Reizan's son, have his ass chewed out by a human girl.

Keiko's ranting drawled on and on and on…and on…and on some more…

"Man, they really didn't hold her back, did they? What's it been, an hour? I think everyone's gone deaf…"

After a while, the yelling finally subsided, and Keiko ended her rant by saying, "-AND YUSUKE! ONE MORE THING…-"

"NANI?"

"-…BOTON'S GOING TO BE MEETING YOU IN THAT VILLAGE THAT YOUR SCHOOL GOES TO EVERY FEW WEEKS! LOOK FOR HER! Oh, Hiei, Kurama, I hope you're controlling Yusuke somewhat…"

"Great Kami! They really can't let her go like that… Oh well… It was shorter than the last one she gave me…"

By this time, there was only a few people left in the Great Hall. Most couldn't take the noise, so they decided to leave. The one's who stayed had decided to plug their ears, though it didn't stop the sound much.

"SHORTER? How long was the last one?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Eh… What was it, Hiei? Six hours?"

"Baka. Six and a half. Seven if you count when she decided for once that slapping and yelling at one time was too difficult…"

"Oh yeah…" Yusuke winced slightly at the memory.

"SEVEN HOURS?" Harry yelled. "Good God, what was that for?"

"Leaving for five months without telling her first. She had to hear it from someone else."

"Oh… And this 'short' one was for…?"

"Locking the blue runt in the closet and forgetting about him."

The Golden Trio blinked.

"Why did you lock him in the closet?" Ron asked.

"Stupid puffball… he was bugging me and wouldn't leave me alone…"

"And how long was he there?"

"Dunno. At least since about a week before we came here."

"That's over a month!"

"Yep."

"Yusuke should not own pets." Hiei said, with a smirk.

"Neither should you!" Yusuke shot back. "You would have sliced, roasted and eaten him, not necessarily in that order, had he so much as looked at you odd… "

"So? I doubt he would have been too much different from the owl."

"You ate an owl!"

"No, baka, some other nocturnal bird."

"Oh… Okay, just so we're clear on that…"

"Yusuke, you are one of the stupidest creatures in all three worlds. How you got so strong, I will never know."

"Hey! I'm smarter than Kuwabara! I kept a 38 average all year in high school!"

"And that's something to be proud of?"

"The baka had a 24."

"I see…"

"So… I hear there's a village that our school visits sometimes. What's it called?" Kurama asked politely. As much as he…enjoyed… listening to his friends and his alter-ego, he had some information to squeaze out of someone.

"…"

"What was that?" Kurama asked again, the corners of his mouth twitching at the stunned stares on the three human's faces.

"Hogsmede… And we go there… this weekend." Ron said. "They've got the best sweet shops, joke shops, a few book stores, and a place called the Shrieking Shack that's said to be haunted. But Zonko's…"

"Ron, I don't think any more of Zonko's stuff is allowed at school."

"WHAT!" A string of curses followed from both Harry and Ron.

"Oh really now. It's never stopped you before, has it?"

Both boys stared at her, eyes wide, unable to process what she just said.

"Well…?"

All intelligent thoughts had flown out the window, and went POOF.

Hermione just sighed and stood up, chuckling to herself.

Yusuke, meanwhile, was tangled in a battle of wits with Puu over a piece of toast. Because it was a battle of _wits, _and Yusuke was…Yusuke… His beloved toast (which was one of the hundreds left over) disappeared down his Spirit Puffball's throat in a matter of miliseconds.

Hiei, fed up with everything, turned to Kurama for entertainment.

"-Spar, kitsune?-"

"-No, you've got that gash in your side that needs to finish healing.-"

"-Wrong answer. Be outside in five minutes. Besides, I've had worse.-"

Kurama sighed. "-Not here. Not now. I'm tired, and Karasu is flirting with me again.-" (A/N: I will try to add more Karasu-ness. Just wait until Chapter 8, if possible.)

"-Release all your pent up anger then. Only go for him, not me.-"

"-Oh? So, you're afraid to spar me?-" Kurama taunted.

"-Knowing what anger has built up inside of you from recent events, I'd say that anyone within a fifty mile radius isn't safe.-"

"-The same goes for you.-"

"-Hn. Not really. I've got the dragon from hell, speed, and flames. You've got man-eating plants and intelligence… I'm more dangerous.-" Hiei said, as close as jokingly as possible for Hiei. Kurama was ruthless, and the fact that there was a good few hundered miles of lush plant life surrounding them didn't help but to increase the fact that anyone who angered the fox was as good as dead...

"-It's nice to know that you think so highly of me.-" Kurama muttered, tone dry and annoyed. "-We'll spar at the village when we can run off without being noticed.-"

Hiei growled and 'Hn'ed" but agreed. They all made their way to the common room, though Kuraam decided to stop by the DADA room to leave Karasu a 'present'. He told them he'd meet up with them later, leaving Hiei and Yusuke smirking. Kurama wasn't going to kill Karasu… yet…

"So, Harry, you're pretty famous around here, correct?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah… Why?" Harry replied, slowly,

"Just wondering."

"My friends helped me. I wouldn't have been able to do any of that stuff without them."

"Huh. The Savior of the wizarding world needs his friend's help? You wouldn't be much of a savior then, if they did all the work."

"It wasn't anything like that!" Protested Hermione. "We just helped, that's all ."

"Hn. I get what they're saying. "Hiei said. He turned to them. "You're all team players, average save-the-day-super-hero types." Hiei paused. "I hate people like you."

Yusuke snorted. "Yeah, well, y'know Hiei, you must hate yourself then."

Hiei growled. "The only reason I'm a part of your so-called 'team,' is because if I'm not, I'll be in prison for the next five hundred or so years, until the warden either lets me out, or dies unexpectedly on the job."

"Of which would probably be your fault anyway…" Yusuke muttered.

"Of coarse." Hiei said with a chuckle. Ron started laughing.

"You're only friends with Yusuke because he's your parole officer? That's a laugh. If anything, it's switched. Or Shuuichi's the parole officer."

Yusuke snorted. "Actually, Shuuichi landed himself in a lot of trouble before. He stole some artifact to help save his mother when she was extremely sick. He almost lost her. He cares very deeply for his mom, He'd kill to protect her. Hell, he would even give up his own life for hers. Trust me, I know…"

"Hn. She's his weakness. He couldn't live without her." Heie snorted. "He's an idiot. Loving a ningen like that."

The humans had trouble believing that the calm, intelligent, goody-two-shoes Shuuichi would do something criminal.

"You couldn't live without Yukina, you know."

Hiei growled.. "Hn."

"Yukina? Is she your girlfriend?" Ron asked. Hiei growled.

"Hell no."

"Hey look! There's Kurama! I wonder…" Yusuke's voice trailed off, as Kurama walked up, grinning.

"I suggest we go to our common rooms. Now."

Hiei chuckled. "Fox… Karasu?"

"Yep. Unfortunately, it won't kill him. But, he'll be scratching for a week. And he won't be able to form those bombs of his, because he'll be too concentrated with trying to get the parasites off him…"

All of them laughed. Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't particularly like 'Professor' Karasu. He seemed, shallow, cold, and…creepy… And, they were right.

"But what will happen if he finds out that you were the one that did whatever you did?"

"He'll already know. He just won't have the proof. The plant I put in his class room is a plant that's native to a certain place that very few people know of. Just because I know where to get it, doesn't mean that I put it there." Kurama grinned somewhat slyly, and the action reminded Harry fleetingly of a fox.

"Hey Kurama, wanna play marbles again?"

"No." Kurama yawned. "Fall's coming. I'm starting to get tired."

"What's fall got to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"Nothing really. I get really sick during that season, really weak. I er- don't know why. But I need my rest."

Harry sensed that the redhead wasn't telling everything. Before he could ask again, Hiei cut in.

"Need anything, kitsune? I could run and grab something for you. Name, description, and any nasty side effects on me if I touch it wrong."

"No, nothing right now. Besides, there's no opening for you to go through anyway, and I'm not going to use up my youki and reiki levels for you to go get plants for me. It's not serious, besides, I think I'm stocked up on everything I need. For now anyway."

"Hn. Whatever. Got anything for the _Fuyu Ian _for me when it rolls around?"

"Yes, yes. I'm prepared. Prepare yourself with the ritual better than last year though."

"I never had time last year, idiot kitsune. I think I was saving Kuwabaka's sorry ass from a few low ranking akuma."

"Let's just go to bed. Tomorrow's Hogsmeade weekend…"

They all entered the dormitory, Ron and Harry stayed up to do homework (Hermione 'hmphed' when she saw them, muttering something along the lines of "They never learn…") Yusuke managed to shake Puu from his head, and was fiddling with the communicator up in his bed, and Hiei was staring out the windowsill, Jagan glowing slightly, looking for any abnormal ki signals. Kurama laid down in bed, just as the screams from the other side of the castle came…

"-WHAT THE- KURAMA!-"

Followed by the sound of someone repeatedly banging into objects, trying to scratch themselves.

Laughter erupted, and Kurama closed his eyes feeling very satisfied with himself…

* * *

**More A/N:**

**(1) x3 Because she was the first to ask, I added her. I must thank her for this part, because had she not suggested it, I would never of written this particular scene. But, I'm not going to add anyone else, because 1: Sha asked first. and 2: i don't need any more charactors.**

**(2) Yeah. Wrong definition. x3 I HATE when people have the Golden Geeks (sorry, I couldn't resist) find out with their wit. It makes the story no fun.**

**(3) _Xiao_ is Chinese for Gunpowder. Yay explosives. B)**

**Akuma- Demon**

**Fuyu Ian- Winter Solace (correct me if I'm worng.)**

**I'm not adding the other definitions. You should know them by now. x3**

**The next chapter will be fun to write. And extremely perverted. xD I've had this one scene swirling around in my head for a few days, thanks to a friend at school who has this thing with singing odd, addicitve songs... (I'm serious. One even had it's own warning label. And guess what! You'll be seeing that song soon! xDDD -evil-) **

**Can you say, Youkosinging, "EVERYBODY ELSE HAS HAD MORE SEX THAN ME! WHOOO HOOO!" XDDDD **


	7. Youko's 'Special' Time of the Year OO

**Author's Notes:**

**WHOOHOOO! 71 Reveiws and counting! I love you guys! (Not in the love-love kind of way. It's more like the whole,' thank you for exsisting now read and reveiw my stroies before I pull out the paperclip' way... xP I was so happy when we reached 71 for this. I was litterally jumping up and down with joy. You guys are all awesome! Without reveiws, all my muse for these things would die within weeks. And yet, this story has been up since what? July? August? x3 Thanks everyone! (Just wait until i reach my 100 goal... A special surprise may come with that...) My next goal for this chapter is around 85. Not to hard, ne? Just drop a comment or two. **

**OO I was talking to my mom about how great people have said my stories were, and now she wants to read them... Two words: I'm screwed. She forced me to send her my profile link... -sighs-**

**I hope to have the 'Big Bang' Chapter up by Halloween, so it'll kinda take place at the same time we're all out partying ourselves... xP Bye-Bye Mr. Dungeon... **

**Somebody requested a side fic to this for Kurama's 'Stroll' through Diagon Ally before he was killed, back in his demon days... I will work on that when I have time... xP**

**:c Sorry guys... No Karasu in this chappy... ;.; **

* * *

The six of them walked through Hogsmeade on the Saturday it came up. Hiei had a Blood Pop in his mouth (much to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's disgust); Yusuke had pockets full of things from Zonko's and Kurama wrote down all the places that sold valuables. When asked why, he replied that his mother's birthday was coming up, though in reality, it was really in March. He didn't see much of interest though, only one or two things worth his time. 

Harry glanced over at Kurama.

"Is something wrong?"

Kurama looked like he was going insane, or as if he was concentrating on fighting an extremely large urge.

"…I'm… Fine…" Came the throaty response. Now, the other four were looking at him too.

"Your voice sounds deeper. Do you have a cold, Shuichi?" Hermione asked.

'Youko?' Yusuke mouthed.

Kurama nodded. "I've... Got to…go…" is words were choppy, and his voice was changing tones. He quickly trotted away, towards the woods. "Eat without me."

"We should follow him, and make sure that he's okay." Ron said.

"No. I don't think so. He'll be fine." Yusuke replied.

Shrugging the Golden Trio along with Yusuke and Hiei went down to a Wizard's version of Quizno's.

Once they carried their lunch out the door with them, they went and say down in the woods, with Kurama nowhere to be seen.

"Oh man! I think I left a bag in that sub shop! It had all my Zonko's stuff in it!" Ron cried.

"We'll go back with you to get it. Someone needs to stay behind and watch our stuff." Harry said.

" I WILL!" Yusuke shouted before Hiei could say anything.

"I hate you, Detective." Hiei spat.

"Awww… What's a matter? I'll leave you a few crumbs." Yusuke grinned.

"My dear Lord of Raizen's decent, if you touch any of our food while we're gone, I'll make sure that there will never be any heirs to your throne." Hiei growled at him. Yusuke winced.

"Fine. Don't insult my royalty like that! I could have you executed!" Yusuke joked. Hiei snorted.

"No you couldn't, I could whip your sorry little hybrid ass in a one on one fight."

"Is that a challenge?" Yusuke rolled up his sleeves.

"Hn. Kokuryuuha'll have fun."

Yusuke paled. "HIEI! You can't let that thing loose! Remember what happened last time! It'll destroy the whole school in a heartbeat!"

"Hn. So? It took out a city, it can take out that wimpy little castle. I'd love to see what your shotgun could do to it."

"Hiei!" Yusuke whined.

"Umm… Sorry to interrupt your…interesting… conversation, but we need to go find Ron's bag!" Hermione said, sweat-dropping.

"Did your pet dragon really wipe out an entire city!" Ron asked excitedly.

"No." Hiei lied with such ferocity, that the others had a feeling they'd find their head and body in two entirely different places if they disagreed with him. "Inside joke."

"Oh."

"Is Yusuke really royalty?" Hermione asked as they walked down the street. "It would explain the whole, 'My Lord' thing"

Hiei snorted. "The damn Detective is half, I guess you could say. The 'My Lord' coming from me is a mocking gesture, in case your puny little minds couldn't tell."

"Cool! But, why is he such a... uh..."

"Delinquent? He didn't find out until four or five years ago. When he was fifteen, I think."

"Wait. Isn't he sixteen now? How could he have found out years ago then?"

Hiei snorted. "Never mind. My mistake. The English language is difficult."

Harry wasn't so sure. Hiei didn't seem to be the type to make a simple mistake… Even with the language barrier.

Meanwhile, With Yusuke…

Yusuke yawned while leaning on the tree. Their food was on a stump behind him. After Hiei's threat, Yusuke wasn't going anywhere near the stuff, not even his own. He suddenly heard a twig crack behind him, as well s the slight rustling of the paper of their food. He turned. Nothing. With a shrug, he leaned back up against the tree, and waited for the others to return…

"Yusuke, did you touch the food?"

Yusuke jerked. "No. I haven't been anywhere near it."

Hiei stared at him for a moment, then glanced at the food.

"I mean it Hiei! I swear!"

"You better…" Hiei muttered as he unwrapped his sub. Harry and the others did the same. Yusuke cautiously unwrapped his.

Hiei opened wide, and bit down, expecting to feel the crunch of lettuce and meat of the Ningen food. Instead, he felt…something…rubbery… He looked down. Sandwiched between the bread and fixings was something long, slender and pink. In fact, it looked like a...

"WHAT THE HELL? YUSUKE! YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT!" Hiei threw down the…thing… and lunged at Yusuke with a great amount of force and speed. He landed about ten punches in less than three seconds before Yusuke somehow managed to roll away.

"WHAT DID I DO!" Yusuke, now black and blue, yelled. The others moved in to try to restrain Hiei. One Death Glare from him, however, made them back up.

Without a word, Hiei pointed to his now dead food.

Yusuke glanced at it, and burst out laughing. Hiei growled, and took a step towards him. Only then did Yusuke glance at his own sandwich, and see the same thing. There was only one difference. Is special 'gift' was lubricated with mayonnaise. With a yelp he threw it down, disgusted. The Golden Trio looked at theirs. Theirs seemed somewhat normal. But still… they didn't want to take any chances. They tossed theirs a few feet away.

Hiei and Yusuke stared at the frightening things in their would-be lunch for a moment, then glanced at each other. All of a sudden, a crazed, deep-throated laugh cut through the silence. One word entered their minds. They looked at each other for a quick moment before opening their mouths.

"YOUKO! YOU ARE DEAD!"

They bolted; the sound of their mad rampaging could be heard.

"I guess we should follow them…" Ron said. "We could find out who this 'Youko' is. I know it isn't Shuuichi, though I have heard them mention them before…"

"Yeah… This guy has to be some sort of pervert… I wonder if it's Karasu…"

"Dunno... Come on… They're up ahead…"

Actually, they were NOT 'up ahead.' In fact, an hour later, when Harry and gang finally found them, they were all gathered around a very exhausted and frazzled Kurama. Hiei was just sheathing his blade.

"Next time, I swear, Youko is dead. And Shuichi, if you happen to get in the way, I pity you. What I find pitiful, is that he's using you as a shield…" Hiei muttered, disgust written over his face.

"Seriously. I mean, that was a good prank and all… I'm sure Hiei liked it..." Yusuke gave a pervy grin and ducked as Hiei glared at him. "But yeah… Hiei would end up violating his parole, and would be in prison for another… few bazillion years or so… Not that it makes a difference…"

"It's the 'special' Youko season, if you know what I mean… He's like this every year."

Yusuke shuttered. "And you have to put up with this every year! That's gotta suck…"

"You don't want to know, Yusuke."

"Hn. The ningen are here."

"What the-!" Yusuke said startled. "Oh. Hi guys."

"How'd you know that we were there?" Ron asked, as they emerged from the bushes.

"Hn."

"Let's go back to town. It's about time to return to Hogwarts anyway…" Kurama said. "So, Hermione, you mentioned something about how Counter Jinxes are improperly named. What did you mean by that?" He continued, trying to drive away any questions of why he was slightly cut up from Hiei's blade when Youko was out.

"Well, they aren't exactly counter curses per-say, more like…" Hermione dragged on. Kurama added constructive critism here and there.

"Man, smart people and their weird smart-people language…" Yusuke muttered. Ron and Harry nodded vigorously. "I feel like I'm surrounded by a crap load of Keikos…"

"Not true, Detective. If there was a few Keiko's here, we'd all be deaf, and you'd be pummeled into the ground…"

"Shut. Up."

Later, they were walking down the halls of the school, when Hermione finally came out with the question that had been bugging the three wizards.

"Who's 'Youko?'"

"Shuichi's other personality." Yusuke replied happily. Kurama's eye twitched.

"Nice way of putting it." He muttered dryly.

"Do you have multiple personalities?" Ron asked, suddenly stopping.

"No. Don't worry; I'm not a psychopathic. That'd be Hiei…" He chuckled as Hiei growled. "Youko is actually a very…insane… person… who is a bit too active this time of year. He's a friend of ours that seems to be visiting us from Japan. He left shortly before you found us in the woods. He's going back to Japan…"

_Psht. I am? _Youko muttered dryly.

"How so?"

"Imagine… Hm… imagine Yusuke after he's had several pots of highly caffeine-ated coffee, Mt. Dew, and sugar. Lots and lots of sugar. Also imagine Yusuke, with all this unspent energy, hanging around a bar-slash-strip club."

"Oh my god…" Came the three responses. "Is it that bad?"

"I'm not done yet." Kurama continued. "In addition to that, think of him being VERY drunk and having lots of females surrounding him, should he have managed to get into that strip club. Not to mention that Youko has an obsession with shiny things."

"HOLY-" Sweat dropping, eyes wide, and mouths open, the Golden Trio shuddered at the thought.

"Was I THAT bad?" Yusuke muttered, so low that only Hiei and Kurama heard him. "No wonder Keiko mauled me the next day…"

_I'm not THAT bad!_

_No, you're worse._

_Shut up Shuichi, before I kick your brain._

_Can you even DO that?_

_Not exactly. But, I've lived in here for twenty-two years. I've figured out little things._

Shuichi suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. _Ow… Youko, you Sonofa…_

_Ah ah ah… Do we REALLY want to finish that?_

_Yes. Bitch._

_Mouthy aren't we? _Youko jabbed him again.

"And WHERE did you meet this… character…?" Harry asked, oblivious to the little battle taking place.

"He has a nasty habit of popping up at the worst times possible." Hiei said, his tone ending the conversation.

Harry and the others separated, each off to go to the library or the dorm, to finish up homework.

As they were walking, Hiei noticed a very pained look on Kurama's face, as well as a spike of ki.

"Hiei..." Came the hoarse voice. "Help… Me…" He said this in two different tones, and it had kind of a tune to it.

"Fox?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Shut…Him…Up…"

By now, Yusuke's attention had been gained as well.

"Nani?"

Kurama pointed wordlessly to his head. His face was contorted into what seemed to be pain and frustration. Frowning and looking around, Hiei undid his Jagan, and directed it to what was taking place in Kurama's head.

He froze for a moment, but Yusuke could see that he was trying not to laugh. Suddenly, he did something very unHiei-like, and gave in. He was clutching his sides, eyes closed.

"What is it? Hiei! What's wrong!" Hiei wordlessly connected Yusuke to Kurama's mind. Yusuke too, suddenly burst out laughing, only, unlike Hiei, he was rolling on the ground.

In Kurama's head, a chibi Youko could be seen, singing, dancing, and kicking, while a chibi Shuichi fought to cover his ears and protect his brain. It wasn't working.

But what was really making the Reikai Tentai laughing (and trying not to scream) was what Youko was singing happily…

"EVERYBODY ELSE HAS AHD MORE SEX THAN ME! WHOO HOOO!"

Regaining his composure, Hiei muttered, "Somehow, given your past life, THAT doesn't seem possible to me…"

"Pft. I'm sure he's currently life isn't that bad."

"...Yusuke, I'm not even going to ask what makes you think that."

"Come on, Hiei, you know you want to help him when he's in a demonic heat..."

"What the fuck? This isn't heat. This is... Youko acting like a fool before his energy cools down for the autumn."

"...Are you serious?"

"...You don't even WANT to know what he's like during youko-breeding-season."

"Oh? Do you know this personally?"

"No."

"...Right..."

Yusuke found himself pinned to the ground with a blade at his throat.

---------------------------

"Something seems…dark… about the exchange students, Professor. And… I think Professor Karasu is a danger to Shuichi…"

"Really Harry? How so?"

"Well… Er… On our first day back, Hiei threatened Malfoy with a sword. He called it a Kat—Kata..."

"Katana?" Dumbledore filled in helpfully.

"Yeah, that. And anyway, he almost killed Malfoy… Not that he'd be missed, but still… And Karasu said something about threatening Shuichi's mom, and Yusuke told me that Karasu has an obsession with Shuichi. Karasu's been, uh, flirting with him every class, and Ku- I mean Shuichi is obviously not enjoying it…" Harry finished nervously.

Dumbledore frowned. A teacher obsessing over a student? Hmm… That needs to stop…

"Is there anything else, Harry?"

"Erm…"

"Yes?"

"Every time I get near one of the exchange students, or Karasu, my scar feels like someone has lit it on fire… I didn't tell Ron or Hermione, 'cause they'd get worried and all… They have enough stress on them…"

"I see…" Dumbledore's long, knarled hand twisted through his beard. "Is that all?"

"Yes sir…"

"Thanks for telling this to me, Harry. I will look into it as soon as possible. Now, what class are you supposed to be in?"

Harry paled slightly. "Potions."

"Ah… Well, you don't want to keep Professor Snape waiting, do we?"

Harry grimaced. "No sir…" He left the office quickly and quietly.

Dumbledore sighed. Then he realized something. "I don't remember ever seeing their records… I doubt they're mass murderers(A/N: Author snorts, bangs head on table and falls out of the chair), but I'll have to confiscate Mr. Jaganshi's sword…"

----

"Hey Jaganshi! Looking for something?"

Hiei had been lost in thought as he wandered around the Forbidden Forest later that night. He felt something missing, but what? It was something extremely important too…

Hiei's gaze shot up in surprise that a human had dared to enter the forest. Then again, they weren't that far away from the castle… His eyes widened slightly. In Malfoy's hands were his tear gems. One was the one that his mother had given him, and the other was half black and half blue, from a time when he held Yukina when she had thought Kuwabara had died. When he saw the tear gym later, he quickly hid it before she caught a glimpse.(A/N: I know this isn't true, just something I made up. If it IS true, then YAY me…) She couldn't find out he was her brother… She'd reject him, he was sure…

Eyes narrowed, Hiei advanced slowly. "Give them back if you want to live to see tomorrow."

Malfoy smirked. "I don't think so. Do you have any clue how much they're worth? What these ARE? I'm surprised a petty nobody like yourself had these at all! But… They're mine now."

"Teme!" With a growl, Hiei withdrew his katana, coming within inches of the boy. Malfoy suddenly drew out his own sword, and sidestepped, barely escaping impalement, and swung at Hiei. Hiei flipped, and grinned, revealing his fangs.

"Do you really think it wise to challenge me?" He looked ready to kill. And he was, too. "Drop the gems now. This is your last warning." With that, he leapt, and landed five clean blows on Malfoy. Not enough to kill, but just small lacerations. Malfoy never saw him.

Panicked, Draco swung his sword around again, clumsily. Hiei grabbed it, and broke it in too. Malfoy backed up in shock. That sword had been quite heavy and very expensive. There was NO WAY that the midget could have done that with his bare hands. He saw flames erupt around him, only…they were black… In shock, he realized something.

"Y-You- YOU'RE N-NOT H-HU-HUMAN!" He shrieked, and tried to run, gems still in hand.

He tripped suddenly, and stumbled. He saw Hiei advancing on him at a lightening like speed, grinning sinesterly. He braced himself for the impact…that did not come. There was the sickening squelch of the sword passing through flesh, but it was not his. He felt something wet hit him, and looked up.

"KURAMA, YOU GOD DAMNED IDIOT!" Hiei shouted. Draco looked up with sick shock. Hiei's katana had gone completely through Kurama's stomach. Blood glistened in the moonlight on the length of the sword jutting out from his back. Hiei however, was wrapped in several vines.

"LET ME GO KITSUNE!" Hiei yelled, though Malfoy could see the vines unwrapping themselves from him, as if they were alive. The fire that had been there before was extinguished.

"Hiei." Malfoy was surprised Kurama could even talk. "You do realized that you almost killed him? You would have screwed our entire mission, and gone to jail for a few hundred years…"

Hiei growled. "He has the tear gems." At this, Kurama raised an eyebrow, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was gushing blood from his stomach. 'Oh…' He mouthed softly. He looked down at Malfoy. "Drop them. Now. Or…" Draco saw a large frightening looking tree next to him. "…Or, my Death Tree gets a snack. The last one it had didn't die for quite a while. It will send acid-like poison coursing through your veins. Not a very painless death…" Kurama gave a sadistic grin.

With a yelp, Draco threw the necklace up to him. "P-Please… D-D-Don't hurt m-me…" He whispered.

It was at that moment that Yusuke decided to show up. "Guys, a few of the teachers are coming, you might want to hurry." His eyes fell to Malfoy, Kurama, and Hiei, and back again. "I don't want to know…"

"Hiei… do you think you could toy with his memory?"

"Hn. Sure fox. But, I will expect back my sword from your gut by the end of tomorrow morning…"

The last thing Malfoy saw was a flash of light, then darkness…

* * *

** A/N:**

** Yay! Another chapter finished! I was going to have the whole Kurama-On-A-Stick thing happening later, but I needed a filler...**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter! It took me a few weeks to write it, because i keep on thinking of what will happen AFTER Halloween... Yay...**

**Teme: A more insulting way to say 'You,' Quite litterally, 'You bastard...'**

**Questions? Comments? Chocolate? **

**The faster you reveiw, the quicker comes the next chapter... If my mother hasn't disowned me, that is... **


	8. The Big Bang

**Author's Notes:**

**Eh. I was kinda sorta disappointed with this. But yeah... Early chapter.**

**So? How was your Halloween? I was sick, soI had to hand out candy. I threatened to break this kid's wrist when he took two handfuls of candy instead of just one peice. Then he tried to step on my cat, who was laying on the porch, sleeping. He barely escaped disembowelment. NO ONE hurts my cat. Because not only is she a bitch, I can be a sadistic bastard. A protective, sadistic bastard.  
**

**Then,I had 'American Idiot' by Greenday, blasting from my computer, and some lady started going off on me about how I shouldn't listen to unpatriotic, evil goth music. I kindly told her to leave, and shut the door in her face. :3 My mother, later on, told me that I should have grabbed some eggs andsaid, "Oh, butI do listen to evil, and unpatriotic goth music. And I also egg anyone who complains about it." XD**

* * *

Kurama stumbled up the stairs, being supported by both Hiei and Yusuke. A trail of blood followed behind them. 

"Shit." Hiei muttered. Kurama wounded with Karasu in the castle… Not to mention that someone might decide to follow the blood trail…

They had left Malfoy behind, unconscious, with no recollection of the past few hours. The humans would think of him as suffering from amnesia and the like. This was confirmed with he heard McGonagall shout something about getting him to the Hospital Wing. While wiping his mind, Hiei learned that the brat had gotten the tear gems by using the 'Accio' curse when Hiei's wards had momentarily dropped at one point during the day. In other words, it was just sheer dumb luck of throwing the spell at the right time. Considering all the magic and spells constantly fly every which way, Hiei hadn't heard the spell thrown at him, nor had he felt the tug of them coming off his neck. Upon further examination, he saw that it had been 'wandless magic' that stole his precious tear gems. He wiped that memory from Malfoy's mind as well.

"Well Fox, where should we go to remove my katana from your gut?"

Kurama winced as he tripped on a stair, Yusuke catching him before he pushed the blade further in him.

"I'd say… The Shrieking Shack? But first, we need to go to the dorm, to…"

"Just tell me what you need and I'll get it." Hiei said dryly.

"No, I'd rather get it myself. My things are heavily warded, and unless you'd like to be strung up by your toenails in the vines of a carnivorous plant…"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Fine. Yusuke, fetch."

"What am I? A dog?" Yusuke exclaimed. "Besides, Kurama, what d'ya need? Maybe I have it in with the junk Genkai gave me…"

Chuckling, Kurama paused. "No, it's fine. Just tell the teachers tomorrow –besides Karasu- that I'm not feeling well." He sighed and gestured towards the sword. "You two go on and get some sleep, I'll remove it myself."

"No shit. You've got a sword in your stomach. Karasu will take advantage of that in a heartbeat."

"Hn. Baka kitsune. I don't sleep."

"Yeah, and I'll stay up and help as well." Yusuke muttered. "Though, Genaki will have a real laugh about this…"

"No Yusuke, it'd be suspicious if they came in and all three of us were missing. You can stay back. Besides, we've got a test in transfiguration you need to study for anyway…"

Yusuke growled, "Fine. How about I just make sure no one goes looking for you."

"No."

"I'm not leaving until you give me a job to do." Yusuke snapped, then proudly said, "Nothing can distract me away from my friends when they're in need!"

"Good Kami, what are you, Kuwabaka or something?" Hiei snarled under his breathe. He suddenly pointed in the direction behind Yusuke. "Hey look! A distraction!"

"Huh?" Yusuke turned, and Hiei picked up Kurama bridal style, being careful of the sword, and shot out of the castle at top speed. They passed several teachers that were examining the spot where Malfoy was found. Scorched marks were spread out around the site. The only one that seemed to notice the black and red blur shooting besides them was Karasu. Eyes narrowed, he scanned the area, and found nothing. Pfft. Not that he would have found anything. Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke masked their ki…

"What could have done this? And whose blood is this?"

"Hm…" Karasu sniffed. He bent down and dipped a finger into the blood and licked the red liquid off his fingers.

"Professor Karasu! What are you doing?" McGonagall shouted.

Karasu ignored her. "Just what I thought. It smelled –and tasted- like the fox…"

"What?"

Hagrid's eyebrows rose. "Do yeh mean a fox attacked the boy?"

"No, never mind…" A small, evil looking smile crossed his features for a moment. "But I do think that there is a large chance that Mr. Malfoy will never be able to tell us what happened out here tonight…" He bent down and scooped up a vile of the blood.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?"

Karasu stood back up and looked McGonagall in the eye. "Nothing that will cause harm to any wizard or witch."

McGonagall eyed him. "Really now."

"Yes. Really."

"Then what are you going to use it for?"

"Hagrid told me that something was preying on the chickens, and he said he found to mangled bodies of a few rabbits. A Youko's blood will repel any and all pests."

"Youko?"

"Never mind." Karasu gave a sly grin. "…Never mind…"

In the Shrieking Shack, Hiei glanced over to where Kurama was trying to determine how to remove the sword without killing himself. "The henhouse, Fox?"

Kurama looked up, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah. Youko got bored."

"Hn. How much hotter do you want this water?" He pointed to the pot of now boiling liquid.

"That's fine." Kurama chewed on the leaf of an orange flower that had something Hiei could only guess be yellow, pulsing boils on the stem and leaves. "Could you do me a favor and turn the leaves and petals of these into a fine powder, then slowly mix them into the water until there is a greenish goo?" Kurama pulled three more seeds from his hair and quickly manipulated them so that they were full grown flowers. One was purple, and Hiei could have sworn he heard it hiss at him, another was blue, with red streaks on the petals, and the last was one he recognized- Foxglove.

"Hn." Hiei did as he was told, and was stopped only when Kurama called him over.

"I need you to pull this out of me, quickly and cleanly." Kurama put a rag in his mouth, and Hiei only nodded and grasped the sword handle.

"Hn. Fine then. On the count of three. One, Two-" Before reaching three, Hiei deftly drew the sword out of the fox, who bit down hard on the rag, trying not to yell as the blade cleanly pulled out of him.

"What the hell ever happened to three?" Kurama half snarled as he reached for the now cooled goo Hiei had made.

"You would have tensed up, baka kitsune. It would have caused you even more pain and damage." Hiei growled back. "Besides," He continued, "I know for a fact that you would have done the same to me."

Kurama shot him an angered look, yet he knew Hiei was correct in his assumption. With a sigh, he spread the slime over the wound, and began to bandage it with some freshly made gauze.

A few hours later, when Hiei had deemed that no one was wandering the halls, the two of them made their way through the castle. Hiei however, was as mad as hell after Kurama threatened to feed him to another freaky Makai plant if Hiei carried him back to the dorm to save time. So now, they were stuck walking as normal humans.

"Kurama, Snape-baka is heading our way."

"Snape baka? Wow. Didn't know you held him in such high regard."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Fine then. The Ketsunoana Snape is about a hundred yards behind us, and is about to turn onto our hallway… "

"Or not…" A voice drawled out from behind them. Hiei growled.

"…That is, unless he decides to use the 'secret' entrance to our left…"

"Students out of bed, and in the early hours of the morning, eh? Can't have that can we? 20 points for Gryffindor each, and two nights of detention should cover it. How do you think that sounds?"

"-I think it sounds like tonight, I will be charitable and let you keep both your tongue and your precious voice box-" Hiei growled under his breath. Snape looked at him.

"What was it that you said?" He sneered at Kurama. "Translate. Now."

Kurama, who was leaning up against the wall so it would appear as if he were uninjured, replied, "Sir, he said that you cannot punish us because we have special permission to be out of bed at this time." Kurama pulled out two slips of paper from his pocket. "Here are our passes, sir."

Snape took the parchment from the redhead's hands. "Hospital Wing? Why were you there, Mr. Minamino and Mr. Jaganshi? You don't look under the weather."

Kurama nodded. "I had a serious stomach ache." Hiei suppressed a snort at this. Understatment of the year. "Food Poisoning, I guess. I think that there had been something I was allergic to in the dinner they served us." Kurama said politely, in his 'Polite-As-Hell-and/or-Shuichi voice'.

"And why is Jaganshi with you, Minamino?" Snape snarled.

"Hn. He asked me to accompany him to see the nurse. He didn't want to collapse in the hallway or whatever." Hiei growled. Snape's lip began to curl, but stopped when hiei said, "I don't see why he was so worried over a freaking allergy. I told him next time to wake me up for something important." Snapes eyebrows raised. Ah, so this is why the hat wanted to put the boy in Slytherin. Thinking back on it, Snape couldn't remember a time when the short one had ever shown any Gryffindor traits. Everything about him screamed 'Slytherin.' How… interesting…

"Next time I see you two out of bed, pass or none, you will end up like Mr. Urameshi and clean the bed pans in the hospital wing for a week, no magic." Upon hearing this, Hiei and Kurama had ot fight to not burst out laughing at the thought of Yusuke cleaning bedpans. "Now get to your common room, now." His cold, grey glare had no effect on the two. He glanced at Kurama. "Or do you need an escort?" He snapped, menacingly.

"No sir." Kurama said, half bowing, and clutching his stomach. Hiei did no such thing and turned.

"Professor, why not make Yusuke's punishment longer, say two or three weeks? One week will not get into his head." Hiei called.

Snape smirked for a moment, still marveling about how the boy should have been in Slytherin. "I'll take that into consideration, Jaganshi."

"So, Fox." Hiei began as they crawled into their bed(or windowsill). "When did you get the hall passes?"

"The last sickle moon. I figured one of us would have done something or another stupid enough to need them. I also copied the nurse's signature. Simple, five minute job."

"Five minutes? Slow Kitsune…"

He was interrupted by Yusuke's loud snores and Harry's whimpering from another nightmare.

As Kurama closed his eyes, and began to drift off to sleep, a whisper brought him aware again.

"Kurama?"

"Yeah, Hiei?"

"Never do that again."

Niether needed to comment on what 'that' was.

---------

Later that day, during his after –lunch break period, Yusuke went to vist Kurama where he lay inbed in the dorms.

"Hougei Yusuke."

"Hey Kurama. Where's Hiei?"

"In the Forbidden Forest, training and collecting plants for me."

"Oh… He hasn't been to his morning classes. And besides, I wanted to go kick his ass for what he did to me last night."

Kurama chuckled. "Which would be?"

Yusuke made a face. "Distracting me, and getting me into a few more weeks of detention. Snape told me about at breakfast."

"Did any of the teachers ask for me?"

"Yep. McGonagall wanted to send you 'back' to Madam Pomfrey, but I told her that you were just tired." Yusuek said, shrugging. "And Karasu…"

The fox's eyes narrowed. "Yes?"

Yusuke shrugged again. "He, er… At lunch, today was an outside day, by the way; he caught my and Hiei's attention, then, with his finger, spelled your name in Kanji in the air, and started deep-throating his hot dog." Yusuke snorted. "He's sick."

Kurama choked. "VERY much so."

"So, Hiei's…?"

"Check in the middle of the forest. There is a clearing, near the giant spider den. He should be somewhere around there."

"Ah, okay, thanks. Need anything?"

"Nope. I should be walking around without collapsing from blood loss by tomorrow."

"Wonderful. Just wonderful." Yusuke muttered sarcastically.

"Yep. My thoughts exactly. But until then, I'm going to put up a mind blocking ward around Potter's bed. Damn him, he's keeping me up all night, and Hiei's kind of mad at me right now for getting myself impaled instead of the human." Kurama chuckled again. "Youko wants the room to himself, and he's /promised/ to calm down if I gave him some chocolate."

"Huh. Did you know that chocolate has the same effect on your brain as sex?"

Kurama stared. "Yusuke, how did you come across this… piece of information?"

"Read it in a book Keiko had."

"KEIKO had a book containing this?"

"Yep. It was something she brought home from her porno-class."

Kurama's eyebrows shot up. "Porno-class?"

"Yep. Sex-Ed in ninth grade. That's why girls go crazy over chocolate during that 'certain time of the month…' and after they've first had sex." Yusuke nodded.

"Hm. No wonder Youko has always had such a chocolate fetish…"

------

"Qiuet down class." Snape's cold voice cut through the already silent classroom. "Today, we will be making a very difficult potion that many of you" His eyes fell on Harry and Neville "…Will not be able to complete. Today, we will be working on the Aura Potion. This will allow the drinker's aura to become stronger and show itself to those around us. You have all class period to do this." He flicked his wand towards the board. "Begin."

About fifteen minutes into the class, Hiei and Yusuke (who were worried about how the potion might show their aura) felt a very familer crow coming their way.

"Class." Snape growled. "Professor Karasu has been kind enough to want to…help… the class with Dumbledore's permission, of coarse. If you have any questions, he will answer them."

Karasu, totally ignoring him, glided over to where Hiei and Yusuke were chopping their potion ingredients.

"Hello Hiei, Yusuke."

Not even pausing or looking up, Yusuke and Hiei simultaneously flipped him off.

"-Now, now, as much as I'd enjoy a threesome, my heart goes out to Kurama.-" Karasu said, grinning. "But, Hiei, I'd like to ask you a question.-"

"Nani baka Karasu?"

"-I'd like to have a picture of Kurama, sleeping.-"

Hiei and Yusuke finally looked up and stared.

"And WHY do you want that?" Yusuke fish-eyed him.

Karasu shrugged. "-It'd help me out…a lot… And you as well. I couldn't have to kill the Potter kid for his wonderful eyes and famousness. I simply /love/ famous creatures."

Hiei stared at him for a moment, the center of his forehead glowing a faint purple. He fought Karasu's barriers, and then almost fell out of his seat as he realized Karasu's true reason.

"-YOU are NOT going to have a picture of the fox just so you can jack off properly.-"

"Aw. Pity." Karasu flipped another photo out of his pocket. "Maybe then I can just keep this. Not my taste, but still a pretty little Koorime. Pity her brother is an assassin. What would she do if she found out? Probably disown you, or maybe she'll feel betrayed. Hell, with any luck, she'll commit suicide out of depression, like your pitiful mother, before I could get my hands on her. All things loved must die, of coarse. And it would be all your-"

He was cut off as he was slammed against the wall, Hiei's hands on his throat, the cauldrons around them boiling madly.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Yusuke, immediately seeing the danger, began yelling. "EVERYONE OUT! THEY'RE GONNA EXPLODE!"

This of coarse, caused panic to rise, and everyone began an insane rush to the door, cauldrons tipping, and the potion spreading everywhere, soaking everyone's shoes.

"JAGANSHI! UNHAND PROFESSOR KARASU THIS INSTANT, FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

Hiei naturally ignored Snape, and hissed at Karasu,. "Give me three good reasons that I should not rip out your throat, here and now."

Karasu chuckled. "Because it wouldn't get me a chance to do…this!" He flung Hiei off of him, and sent a bomb spiraling towards him. Unfortunatly, Hiei had landed right by Snape, and though he dodged it, Snape, being merely human, could not see the bomb flying his way.

"Snape! Duck!" Yusuke shouted, Spirit Gunning the professor out of the way at the last instant, an explosion erupting around them.

"What the-"

"You know, Karasu, there is a certain spell I found, that would work quite well on you. Because there is, of coarse, magic that works on Youkai…" Hiei snarled, whipping out his wand. "**_Diabolus atra flamma!"_** Hiei shouted, shadowy flames exploding around them. "This, my dear, sicko crow, is where you die."

Karasu threw more bombs at Hiei in slight panic, a few of them hitting him.

"Hiei!" Yusuke called.

"Shut. Up." Hiei roared, clutching a burn on his arm. "This is my battle, stay out of it."

Hiei direct the spell with what little control of what he had with the new energy, and, in a rush of flames, Karasu disappeared, his shouts filling the room.

All of a sudden, the room reached the maximum amount of heat as it could, and cauldrons exploded, as well as the storage cabinet, releasing a rotten egg-like smell. The dungeon began crumbling, none of Snape's panicked spells having any effect on it. The whole castle began to shake as the dungeon came down.

Grabbing the professor, Hiei flitted out of the room, and appeared next to Yusuke, who happened to be the only one left after the 'big bang.'

Meanwhile, in his bed, Kurama shot up as he felt a flair of Youki and the castle shaking. "Oh.Fuck…HIEI!"

"Hn. Did you hear something detective?"

Yusuke just laughed madly. "Koenma's gonna kill you! Is Karasu dead?"

"Mr…. Jaganshi and Urameshi. Follow me this INSTANT! You two are going to be EXPELLED for this!" Snape, who was just waking up from the shock of having his dungeon suddenly die, began shouting. He was shaking and paler than usual. "Where are the others?" He barked.

"They are all hiding somewhere or another, a few floors away. Everyone but Karasu made it out… oh wait, never mind dammit, there he is…" Yusuke muttered as Karasu limped from the rubble.

"You know, Hiei, had I been any less of the D class I am now, I would have died. Unfortunantly, things don't usually work out the way we plan. Ne?" Karasu grinned evilly.

"You as well! We're going to Dumbledore this instant!"

On the way there, they ran into a frantic McGonagall.

"Severus! What happened! There was an explosion, and-"

"I know very well what happened, Minerva." Snape snarled. "Apparently, two of YOUR sixth years and Karasu killed off the dungeon and everything in it, including the potions classroom, the storage cabinet, and some very rare potions. I was just taking the nimrods to Dumbledore, so they should be packed and on the train home by tomorrow."

McGonagall just stared for a moment. Then, she turned and glared at the three trailing behind Snape. She looked them over.

"Is this true? Is anyone else hurt? Never, in all my years of Hogwarts…"

"Yeah, yeah, heard the speech before. Can we just get to the old man to explain what really happened?"

"Hn. For once, I agree with the damn detective. And it's either Karasu gets fired, or he dies." Hiei snarled.

"Yep. The idiot was given a second chance, and he still has an obsession…" Yusuke muttered. Then all of a sudden, he thought of something. (A/N: Amazing, I know)

"Karasu also mentioned something about killing the Potter kid."

At this, both professors' eyes shot up, and they glanced in the direction of the crow demon.

Oh yes. Tonight was going to be interesting indeed…

* * *

**A/N:**

**No, it wasn't the Halloween party, and once again, I didn't like how this chapter worked out. The Halloween thingshould be next chapter. Muwah.I cannot write two chapters in one night, when i am exhausted, sick, and handing out free candy to total strangers... **

**The "Hey look, a distraction!" thing came from when some freak stole my pencil from me, and we basically had the same conversation, and i stole back my pencil. Yay.**

**Translations: **

**"_Diabolus atra flamma!"_ - Latin. 'Devil dark flame' Cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Hougei - Welcome**

**Questions? Comments? I like chocolate. x3**

**BTW- The chocolate comment is true. It has something to do with endorphines. XD**


	9. Various Forms Of Torture And Punishment

**A/N: WHOOO! Finally updated! This chapter's mostly dialogue, and I don't like it as much. But eh...**

**I got back from a week long trip to Ohio, Tuesday. Gah. I was suffering MAJOR withdrawl. Then, Wednesday and Thurday I was grounded at my dad's house. Fun. >.>**

**Also, APPRECIATE THIS CHAPTER, DAMMIT. It is THREE FUCKING A.M. And I am DONE with it. xD As you can see, I'm happy. I was working on three other fics, including a mystery oneshot, that won't be done until God knows when. Then, there's the side fic for this... Merf. o.o**

**I do not own any qoutes from Edgar Allen Poe's 'The Raven.'**

**I'm tired. I'm cold. I'm hungry.I've got to work tomorrow. 10-7. No pay. >. >**

**ENJOY THIS FIC. xD**

* * *

Yusuke sighed as he followed the Professors to Dumbledore's office. He leaned over to Hiei. 

"Dude, I think it'd be best to say our prayers. Pacifier Junkie is going to give us an earful once he gets wind of this."

His eyebrows raised in shock however, as Hiei opened his mouth to say something. But as soon as he heard Hiei's 'prayer' he burst out laughing, causing those surrounding him to shoot him angered glares.

"Hn. Grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot kill. Courage to kill the things I cannot accept, and the wisdom to hide the bodies of those who have pissed me off today… Happy now, defective Detective?"

"Very much so. Don't forget to add that you need to remember what to do when you have a bad day, and people are pissing you off. It takes 42 muscles to frown, and only four to flip them the bird and tell them to fuck off."

"WATCH you LANGUAGE. You're in ENOUGH trouble as it is. Not even POTTER or LONGBOTTOM has blown up my dungeon. But you three on the other hand…" Snape raged, teeth bared.

"Shut. Up. Now. Before I rip out your god damned voice box!" Hiei snarled back, his own fangs bared. Snape gritted his teeth, and forced himself to not whip out his wand and hex the fire demon.

"You know," Karasu smirked before McGonagall could say anything. "Behind every bird you flip, is a pile of shit."

Yusuke looked behind them in the path Karasu had been walking. "If that's true, then why isn't there any thing behind you? You're a crow, after all…"

"We are here." McGonagall said briskly. They had stopped in front of a statue of a gargoyle.

"And this, my dear ningen and youkai…companions… is where I depart." Karasu said, before a small explosion sounded, and the air was filled with dust. While the others coughed, Yusuke and Hiei felt Karasu heading near the Gryffindor dorms.

"Where did he go!"

"-Tell Kurama…-"

"-Che. Kurama already knows, baka.-"

"Oh. Makes sense."

"Hn." Hiei's mouth curled slightly, Yusuke could see that he was refraining himself from going after the crow.

"We'll need to alert Dumbledore that Karasu is gone. Is he perhaps a…?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him… Blood Pops."

Dragging the boys by the collar (Yusuke could see Hiei barely restraining himself from disemboweling McGonagall), they trudged up the steps. Hiei briefly wondered for a moment if he should just say "Fuck it." And flit off. Nah. Kurama would murder him, and if he died, he'd just be sent up to Koenma, who'd have a perfect excuse to throw him into some dingy cell and throw away the key...

"Che. Karasu wouldn't lower himself to work for that weak idiot Voldemort." Hiei muttered quietly to himself, as they stepped into Dumbledore's office a few moments later. Snape and McGoanagall had gone in first to speak to the headmaster.

"-Hiei! Are you like, freaking begging for our cover to be blown?-" Yusuke asked, grinding his teeth.

"What was that, Mr. Jaganshi?" Dumbledore asked kindly, though his tone strained. "Perhaps I heard wrong."

"Hn. I said that that bastard Karasu's loyalties lie in no one's hands."

"Mr. Jaganshi, please refrain from insulting your professors in my presence." Dumbledore said sternly, twinkling eyes beginning to harden.

"Former so-called 'professor'. He's hightailed it now that he's an open target with no chance in all four –no, five- worlds of getting out of that cell now. The fact that he's made himself weak enough to be tracked down is practically screaming to us, 'I have _another _death wish, care to oblige?' Not to mention that he's not on Fox-boy's good side doesn't help him much either." Yusuke replied in a bored tone, picking at his fingernails.

"I see. Now, Professor Snape has told me that you two are responsible for the explosion today. Not only that, but you, Mr. Jaganshi, used an illegal and dark spell. Care to explain?"

"The crow threatened someone close to me. And because he threatened her, he marked himself as a target more so than he was in the first place."

"-Hi-ei! Why not wait until Kurama shows up with his inhuman diplomacy skills? Then we wouldn't have to wait for some messed up excuse that we give them to work-"

"Who was it that he threatened?" Dumbledore waved his hands to excuse Snape and McGonagall out of the office. The action did not go unnoticed by the demons.

"No one. Anata wa baka no hito desu yo." Hiei snarled like a mad dog.

"Mr. Urameshi, who was it that Professor Karasu insulted?"

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Er… Sorry, but I'd rather not find my head on the other side of the room."

"Tell me who the Professor insulted. Otherwise, I'll be forced to contact your parents or guardians."

Yusuke and Hiei snorted. "Like my mother would care. She'd probably be too drunk to be able to comprehend that I'm actually attending school." Yusuke said, smirking.

Dumbledore's eyebrow lifted. "Is your mother's name… Genkai? Because that's what is listed here on your records as your guardian."

Yusuke paled slightly. "That old hag is my GAURDIAN? SHIT. I am screwed." O.O

"You mean that you didn't know?"

"Um… Not really. No."

"Well, this is…interesting… to say the least. But back on the subject. Hiei. Who was insulted?"

"Hiei! Please answer him! I am NOT freaking facing Grandma's wrath because you're being stubborn!"

"Hn. Yukina is her name." Hiei felt disgusted, having to answer to this human. But if he didn't, he rather didn't want to face the bitch or Koenma.

"Really. Your girlfriend?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Teenagers and their relationships…

"No. My… sister. Repeat that information to anyone, and I swear to Kami that I. Will. Hunt. You. Down."

"Really." Dumbledore could not hide his surprise. He looked down at Hiei's records. "It says here that you don't have a sister."

"It wouldn't. Only a select few know that she is related to him. SHE doesn't even know. She knows she has a brother, and she has… hired, or I suppose you could say requested, that Hiei search for him."

"Hai. She WON'T ever find out. She wouldn't want me as a brother anyway. End of conversation." "-This is exactly WHY I hate Ningens and Ningenkai, damn Detective.-"

Yusuke growled. "-Yeah, well, don't take your anger out on me. I'm not pure Ningen.-"

Dumbledore knew he would have to have a long time to think about this issue. But, pushing it aside, he turned to other matters.

"Know that's been cleared, I need to know this. You both used dark and powerful spells. Where did you find them?"

"In a book a friend lent me back in Japan." Hiei growled. "The Detective didn't use any 'magic'. And yes, I said FIVE worlds."

"But-"

Dumbledore was cut off as someone stepped into the office.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir." A voice said. "But I'm afraid that I need to step in and defend my friends."

With the help of a homemade cane he had made minutes before, Kurama limped into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Minamino. Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" The concern was not masked.

"No sir. I am fine. I simply fell off a broom and was slightly impaled by a small sapling, early yesterday morning. The wound was not deep, but it is difficult to walk without some help."

"Then perhaps you can explain to me about the five worlds Mr. Jaganshi mentioned, hm?" Dumbledore said lightly.

"He said that, did he?" Kurama shot Hiei a look. "There is Reikai, the Spirit World, where it is said your soul goes when you die. Meikai, the Nether World. Ningenkai, the 'Human World,' and Majikkukai, the Wizarding world, which is an extension of Ningenkai." Kurama finished, hoping the old man would ignore that he had said only four. However, he was unlucky.

"What is the last one?"

"Makai. The Demon plane, where it is said in mythology, that blood-thirsty demons run wild. To say 'Never in all five worlds' is an exaggeration, as there are only the two, perhaps three."

"I understand. I want a full explanation why you don't like Karasu, and why you attacked him earlier." Dumbledore looked at Kurama. "I also want to know what your relationship with him is."

"He has an obsession, that's all. I want NOTHING to do with him." Kurama refrained from snarling out the last sentence. "I will not go into detail, but I have never had any relationship with him."

"Yeah. It was purely self defense, Ojiisan" Yusuke said from his seat. The three told him briefly what happened, editing out a lot of specifics, such as Yusuke's reigun, Karasu and their being demons, etc.

"Have you ever been in a past relationship? Perhaps it made him jealous?"

"Once. A very long time ago. But my lover was killed."

"I fail to see how his love life effects anything right now." Hiei snarled.

By the time they were finished, they were all seemingly exhausted. Frowning, Dumbledore sent them off to the Great Hall to eat supper.

_They're hiding something, I know it. _Dumbledore thought to himself. _I won't expel them now, they seem tired and it was provoked. _

As they were leaving, he tried to tap into their minds subconsciously. A strong violet shield that blinded him and sent him reeling in pain met him. He clutched his head, the pain would not leave for a few hours, he could tell. He could have sworn he heard Hiei chuckle as the three walked out.

"HOLY SHIT." Yusuke said. " I CAN NOT believe that we just walked away from that with only two month's detention, three hundred points deducted, and we have to fix the measly dungeon and pay for damages. Amazing."

"I'll pay for the damages. I've got more than enough." Kurama said with a smirk.

"Hn. That sword he's got in that case is fairly good. Not fake, and the jewels and quality make it of value." Hiei spoke with a pissed-off edge in his voice.

"Ah. The Sword of the Legendary Godric Gryffindor." Smirking, Kurama muttered, "There was a fair amount of valuables in the headmaster's office. The moment I stepped in, Youko gave me about thirty different ways to swipe the sword in under ten seconds."

Yusuke whistled. "That's what I call skill."

They walked into the Great hall, and other students immediately swarmed them.

"Are you expelled?"

"What happened to Professor Karasu?"

"What happened Shuichi?"

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS ALL OF OUR HOUSE POINTS GONE?"

"**WILL EVERYONE PLEASE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE US ALONE BEFORE I KNOCK YOUR FACES IN?" **Yusuke finally roared. Stunned, they all returned to their seats, muttering.

The three demons sat down in the nearest empty seats. Harry and Hermione were sitting across from Hiei and Kurama and Ron was sitting next to Yusuke.

"Dumbledore let us off as self-defense." Kurama explained before they could ask. "But we did loose three hundred house points, get two months worth of detention, and we have to pay for the damages and lost potion ingredients."

"Did I hear correctly?" Scoffed Malfoy from behind. "You guys are going to run dirt poor, even more so than the Weasel. The damages done to the dungeon were well over at least Two hundred thousand Galleons!"

Kurama smiled and turned around. "Actually, I have more than enough to pay for the dungeon. I am, what is the word? Oh yes, I am what you Westerners would call a 'millionare.' I could probably purchase the whole of Hogwarts, should I want to."

Malfoy looked at him in shock. "You're lying. No one could have that much money."

"I'm not. I've seen and been in much finer castles than Hogwarts that I could have easily purchased." Kurama smirked as Malfoy just whirled away, probably going to go and see if Kurama's story was true.

"Are you serious?" Ron said, eyes huge.

"Not quite. But I'm wealthy enough to pay for the dungeon and still have something left over." Said Kurama. "I've given money to various charities, and I've been paying my mother's bills since I was six. She doesn't have any idea of coarse. She'd ask me where it all came from, and that is not information that I'd be willing to give up easily."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "You've been paying your mother's bills since you were six. The money had to have been gotten illegally."

Kurama just smirked. "Close. But not exactly."

The evening post began to fly in, Puu among the various owls. He landed in Yusuke's steak, and began gobbling it up hungrily.

"Hey Kitsune. Who has more of an appetite. The baka or his blue self reflection?"

"I'd say Yusuke. Bigger mouth and stomach. But Puu beats him hands down when it comes to manners." Kurama and Hiei snickered as Puu fought Yusuke for the last piece.

Ron had gone unnaturally quiet during Kurama's talk about his finances. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

"Hey, Harry, what kind of bird is that?" He pointed to a large black owl… that wasn't exactly an owl. It looked as if someone had stuck it in a blender… And it landed right next to Kurama…

The fox boy looked mildly surprised at the bird, and carefully tore off the letter attached. He opened the parchment, and read over it for a moment.

"_Qouth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'_" He said, disgusted. "It's from Karasu." He cleared his throat and read.

_"And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming.  
And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted---nevermore!"_

_P.S. My pet, please do take care of that lovely red hair._

"It means he's targeted me. Again. Which means that he will probably die. Again." Kurama muttered. Louder, he said, "Does anyone had a quill and a spare bit of parchment?"

Hermione handed him both, confused. "What? You're going to reply?"

"It's the only way to counter him. He plays mind games. So... Beat him at his own games." Kurama scribbled something onto the paper.

_"Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting--  
"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!  
Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
Leave my loneliness unbroken! -- quit the bust above my door!  
Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"_

_P.S. Get a life that does not involve Youko or me. Remember what happened at the DT. I'm not afraid to kill you again._

"You killed him before?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Yeah… About that. He obviously isn't dead, is he? It's an inside thing." Yusuke said.

"Hn. Nice counter. But don't forget his 'present.'" Hiei said, pointing to Kurama's hair.

"Ah yes." The fox pulled a small seed out, and 'taped' it to the parchment. He tied it to the bird, and it soon took off.

"Let's just hope he joins forces with Voldemort." Hiei said. "Though it is highly unlikely."

"WHAT?" Harry exploded. "It would NOT be good."

"Che. Yes it would. One would kill the other. Though it is most likely that your so-called 'Dark Lord' wouldn't live."

At that moment, a small tawny owl dropped next to Hiei. It carried a small, brown, seemingly normal package. With a grunt, Hiei opened the letter and tore the package off the bird.

"Scram, damn bird, before you become an appetizer."

He opened the letter and began reading.

"Here Harry." Kurama handed the boy a leaf. "Put this under your tongue. It's a healing plant, and it should help with that headache you seem to be trying to conceal." Kurama chuckled as the astonished boy took the leaf and did what he said.

Frowning after a moment, Harry looked up, confused. "Wow. The pain's disappeared… And how'd you know that I had a headache?"

"You were rubbing your head, and you looked like someone was wrenching out your stomach."

"**WHAT THE FUCK**." Hiei shouted after reading his letter. "This damn thing says what my 'punishment' is. And it's fireproof."

Yusuke choked on his pumpkin juice. "They make fireproof paper now? Kami, Reikai has way too much time on its hands. You know Hiei, I bet that's what the brat's paperwork is made up of now. He's sick of you burning it and shit."

Kurama reached over and picked up the letter. It was written in a Makai language, with Makai symbols. Soon, he was chortling. "Well, at least he's giving you a choice. You have to choose between Green Day, Howie Day, Fall Out Boy, Bad Religion, the Clash, Good Charlotte, Nickleback, and Elvis. Oh, and Yusuke, we've got to meet Botan in the courtyard at six tomorrow so we can talk about what ever it was that we missed at Hogsmeade."

"What?" Yusuke laughed. "Let me see!" He jumped up and grabbed the letter. "Oh my fucking God! Hiei! You have to-!" He was cut off as his laughter became too uncontrollable.

Hermione reached for the letter.

"What's this? I can't read it. It's like it's written in code."

"Not exactly." Kurama said. "But first… Hiei, there is a weak spot in the forest. Isolate it, make a 'path,' and be back before Monday."

Hiei, who had been seething and about ready to explode, leapt up and exited the Great Hall as fast as it was possible for him at human top speed. Oh, he was going to Kokuryuuha the first thing that crossed his path…

"Aww! Why does Hiei get to go!" Yusuke whined. "I haven't been there for ages! I'm losing some skill."

"Because Hiei is ready to Kokuryuuha someone. Did you not see how he was concentrating on that poor, now smoking, potted plant over there? You don't pack as much when it comes to uncontrollable anger outbursts. Or would you rather a Inari-knows-how-long-and-powerful Dragon from the pits of Hell loose?"

"Point taken. But seriously. I can't picture Hiei singing. And how does Pacifier Breath know that he can sing at all?"

"Hiei has to SING for his punishment?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yep. At the school Halloween Talent Show party-thing." Kurama said, grinning.

"Tell me, dammit!" Yusuke snapped.

"FINE! Stop behaving like a three year old. Remember the Dar- er, DT?" Yusuke nodded. "Well, on the first night we were there, Koenma, myself, and Hiei went to the bar thing they had. And Koenma wanted to see what Hiei was like drunk. So, he kept buying Hiei drinks. You do realize, that youkai have a very high alcohol tolerance level. Hiei was VERY drunk by the end of the night, but that's not my point. You see-"

"But Hiei isn't of drinking age! And neither are you!" Ron cut in.

"Yeah, and exactly how drunk was he?" Hermione asked.

"True. By Europe standards. Japan is a bit more lenient on the drinking age. Oh, and his blood alcohol level was at least sixteen times over the legal Europian limit. Amazing, yes. Unhealthy, very."

"Holy-! Not even my mother can get that drunk in just a night. Four or five maybe, but not one night. And where was I during all of this?"

"-Sleeping. You slept until you went up against Chuu. And you slept through Kuwabara, Hiei, and my first match.-" Kurama stated simply. "But anyway, in this dingy bar, Koenma managed to get Hiei to sing. And not just any few songs either. Think along the lines of 'Mary Had A Little Lamb,' other children's songs, Elvis, and a bunch of random other things. Even DRUNK Hiei is a good singer. I've never heard him sing sober, probably because I'm not sure if it's possible." Kurama said laughing. "But yeah. Hiei was up on the bar, singing."

"I find that both hard to believe and some-what frightening." Harry said. He laughed. "I'd pay to hear him though. He'd be so… out of character, for once."

"I dunno. Hiei could probably sing 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' and turn it into one of the most frightening things you ever heard in your life."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Ron asked.

Kurama and Yusuke looked at each other. "Dunno…"

Amazing how easy it is to lie about your friend, who's probably off somewhere killing something, giving it a long and painful death, ne?

kurama settled back into his own thoughts, trying to push the some what amusing image of Hiei, -singing, mind you, he growled at Youko- out of his mind. He excused himself and went to the school library to qiuetly research any and everything that might lead them to Voldemort.

However, what Kurama hadn't noticed on the back of his letter from Karasu was an unspoken threat.

_Kitsune gari._

**_Fox hunt..._**

* * *

**A/N: Not TOO bad, it could have been worse... But, you have found out Hiei's fate. xD Muwhaha. I'm so evil and damn proud.**

**And always remember! Friends don't let friends smell bad! **

**Also, a good friend will bail you out of jail. A better friend will be sitting next to you in the cell, telling you how much the two of you fucked up. I'll be the friend saying, "DAMN. hat was fun. Wanna do it again sometime?"  
**

**Hiei's 'prayer' is one of my friend's and my favorate qoutes. XD She's got it written in her 'Book of Random Shit.' (Of whichI am a great contributor to. x3) **

**Can't remember all the words I used. x.x here is the sentance though. (And it is written also in the Book, my binder, and my bedroom door. xD)**

**Anata wa baka no hito desu yo - You are a stupid person.**

**Yeah. I tell that my friend with the Book that all the time. She calls me an ass. And we basically have an Insult-Each-Other-In-Various-Languages battle. x3 **

**Ketsunoana- asshole.**

**I'm rambling again... It's three oh nine. Yay. Caffiene needed.**

**Ojiisan- Grandpa**


	10. Riddikulus My

**Author's Notes:**

**The longest chapter yet! It's like... 4147 words without the Author's notes. o.o Yay! 11 and a halfpages, 10 font,Times New Roman. I have been writing all freaking day... and watching my new YYH DVDs. xD I got episdoes 1-46 and 1-8 of the manga. :o -happy- But, I wanted toget episodes 55 and 56 the most. Twitch-Twitch vs. Mr. Foxyhead. AKA Karasu vs. Kurama. xD Oh well. I got about $90 worth of gift certificates to various places (50 of it being to HotTopic) so I'm sure I can find it. x3**

**Due to personal family reasons, my Christmas sucked. At the moment (It's 12:12 am, EST, Decmeber 27th) I've been holed up in the same room since around 6 pm Christmas, watching and reading YYH stuff. xD I'm watching it in English and Japanese... and i'm having trouble following the Japanese, but I laugh when i hear a word I recognise (Most notibly curse words, such as 'Kuso' or 'Teme' xP) I told my mom that I'd see her in 3 days.**

**Lots of unexpected stoofs revieled. Yay.**

**Read now, damn it. I'm surprised you actually wasted your time reading this freakishly long Author's note. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the various things taped to my bedroom door and the sharp shiny things under my bed. **

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" Boton shouted angrily. 

"Sorry, Botan, but the last time we were supposed to meet, Youko decided to tamper with Hiei and Yusuke's minds…" Kurama said, smiling apologetically.

"Oh! Speaking of which, isn't Hiei with you guys?" She asked, her British accent fitting in perfectly with the rest of the school.

"He had to lower his anger levels down a tad… Something that had to do with him…singing… You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Amused, Yusuke smirked as Botan sweat dropped.

"Well, I, er… I mean, Koenma sorta asked me for ideas, so.." She mumbled something. "IkindajustremindedhimaboutHiei'ssingingability…"

"What was that?" Larger smirk. "I couldn't hear ya."

"I said, I reminded Koenma about the Hiei's singing ability and the school's talent show… and things went from there…" She replied, bashfully.

Yusuke and Kurama roared with laughter.

"Hiei's gonna kill you!" Yusuke managed in between laughs.

"Hey! Kuwabara was the one to first bring it up! I just told Lord Koenma! That's all!" She shouted, whacking Yusuke upside the head with her oar.

"Oww!"

"So. You seem to be refraining something about Kuwabara… What is it?" Kurama asked. "Hiei is going to kill him anyway. He'll be lucky. It should be quick and relatively painless…"

"Erm... We-ell…" She seemed bursting with excitement. "Kuwabara and Yukina are going to get married!"

"Are you serious!" Yusuke grinned. "Can't say that I didn't see it coming… Hey Kurama! Now the only ones that don't have a spouse are you, Hiei, and Botan." Yusuke suddenly got a glint in his eyes. "Shall we go to the Makai and play match maker? Or is there someone a bit closer to home?" His ppervy grin and twinkling in his eyes suggested anything and everything.

"You know Yusuke, I think that Mukuro and Hiei are…" Botan began. She shook her head. "Never mind, I have some new information regarding Voldemort…" Yusuke became interested. He'd been getting QUITE bored with the wizarding world.

Kurama however, was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention.

"On second thought, the boy's death is going to be far from painless…"

--------------------------------------

"For those of you who do not know me, I am Remus Lupin. I'm your temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, until Dumbledore finds a replacement." The young man at the front of the room said, as he began to take roll.

Unknown to him, two of his students were arguing in their seats in the back of the class.

"Kurama, look at his Aura. It's…odd…"

"He's a 'werewolf.' Or, more specifically, a wolf demon."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Many nearby heads turned.

"Calm down! He can't sense us. He's more like a hybrid type thing. He was bitten by a pure wolf demon when he was younger. He isn't pure, because he would have tried to kill us by now."

"…True…"

"Hiei Jaganshi!"

…

"He isn't here."

"Speaking of which, where is he? He was supposed to be back here by today."

At that moment, a loud, string of curses and a piercing scream could be heard from the hallway. The classroom door opened, and a slightly pissed fire demon entered, sopping wet with mud, covered in various bruises, cuts, and small burns. He offered no explanation as he sat down next to Kurama.

"Mr. Jaganshi, I presume?"

"Hn."

"Where have you been. Why are you all wet and muddy?"

"Ran into the damn poltergeist. Again. He's lucky I've used the weekend to get rid of a few issues I had."

"…Really…" Lupin raised an eyebrow, his nosed twitched slightly, and he frowned, but said nothing more. He continued down the roll, and when he was finished, he tapped his wand on a wardrobe that was sitting besides his desk.

"Boggarts. Today, we will be studying boggarts. Now, I know we went over this in your third year, but it is always good to bring back old lessons as a review. Who wants to be first?"

No one raised their hands.

"All right! New students! You, Mr…Jaganshi."

"Hn?"

"When I open this door, your worst fear imaginable will come out. Now, in order to counter it, wave your wand, think of something amusing, and say '_Riddikulus.'"_

At hearing this, three thoughts flew through Kurama's mind. The first thought- What could scare HIEI… truthfully, all the ideas he could think of would kill the classroom. Second- What Hiei would think that could be amusing… After analyzing any possible outcomes, the third thought was a very stressed _'Oh. SHIT…' _

"Define 'amusing.'" Hiei said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hiei! Anything that isn't going to destroy the school. Or hurt anyone. Or maim. Kill. Or bleed." Kurama muttered.

"-What if it's a certain somebody that needs to die for sending us here in the first place?-"

The fox grinned devilishly. "Fine then."

This action caused many of those around them to wonder what comment Hiei had made in response to Kurama's demand.

Hiei pulled out his wand and stepped forward. Lupin flicked his wand at the wardrobe door, and it swung open. However, nothing was coming out. Hiei smirked.

Kurama frowned slightly, as did Lupin. Several whispers broke out in the class. The fox could feel a slight pulse in Hiei's ki, and a small, pale glow in the center of the Koorime's forehead. With a sigh, Kurama knew what he had to do to keep up their act.

"Hiei! Watch out behind you!"

Startled, Hiei whipped around, momentarily letting his guard down. The boggart came flying out, only, to everyone's surprise, it was a young teal hair, red-eyed woman, who appeared around 20, yelling something at Hiei in a rapid mixture of Japanese and a language no one could identify.

Hiei took a large step back from her in shock.

"Yukina? Onegai, understand…"

She continued yelling at him, Kurama and Yusuke following what she was saying.

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! YOU'RE A MURDERER! YOU CAN'T BE MY BROTHER!"

Suddenly, the boggart changed, so that it was the same woman, only she was lying face-down in a pool of blood.

"Yukina…" Hiei whispered hoarsely. "Riddikulus!"

The boggart turned into a miniature version of Koenma, and to Yusuke's surprise, Kurama, burning as a miniature version of Kokuryuuha attacked them.

Kurama and Yusuke chuckled as the rest of the class gasped and Hiei smirked and returned to his seat. On the way, he glared at the fox, sending him a telepathic message.

_Fox, if you EVER do that to me again, I swear to Kami that your head will be at least fifteen feet away from you when you wake up in the morning…_

"Well now, that was…interesting… Harry, can you come up please?"

Harry strolled up, and the boggart transformed into a dementor. Harry felt his past fears well up, the screaming and the pain, and fought to think of a happy memory. With a deep breath, he shouted the Expecto Patronum. The clear image of himself and Sirius joking around with each other at the dinner table as Mrs. Weasly scolded them for holding a mini food-fight was still in his mind as he went back to his seat, feeling slightly numb.

"Harry, I want to see you after class." Lupin said solemnly. Harry just shrugged and nodded. He had a feeling that they were going to have a talk about Sirius. Just a feeling…

"Mr. Minamino? Step forward."

With a small twitch, Kurama stood and walked forward, special wand out.

The boggart immediately changed. A cold, grey mist filled the room, and the occupants unconsciously felt the surging power. A lone figure stepped out of the mist, and towards the fox.

"Shinakso…Youko…" The figure's deep voice said with malice. "Inahst…Yoyutangh... heme… Diezarah… TSUIFRA GARORET!" -:_Hello…Youko… You left me to die… DAMN BASTARD…:-_

"Hello to you too, 'Kuronue…'" Kurama's voice had suddenly become cold. "I have no reasons to defend my actions to an… impostor…" He spat. "I remember well what I did to the last impostor, and unfortunately, boggart, I cannot currently do the same to you…" He was about to murmer the proper incantation when the Kuronue-boggart thing silenced him.

"Isnh inahst hourjs gomh goxcg?" The dark figure reached behind him and pulled something out that Kurama could not immeatiatly identify. "Jsjdnh… Rozx!" -:_Are you sure you want to do that? How about now:- _He thrust his hand an what it contained forward.

Kurama could barely contain the bile that rose to his throat. He heard several gasps and cries from those who were close enough to see the bat demon. In the youkai's hand, was the severed head of Shiori Minamino…

Kurama began shaking in anger. His hair began to get streaks of silver, his eyes became flecked with gold. He snarled in rage and fury. How DARE this… IMPOSTOR… turn into Kuronue, accuse HIM of murdering him, then show him his mother's severed head. Without thinking, his hand raised instantly to his hair, but one person caused him to freeze in time.

"Fox. Don't do anything stupid with this trash." Hiei's voice rang through the classroom. Hiei and Yusuke had seen and felt Kurama's youki levels rise in fury, and Hiei stepped in to prevent anything they would later regret.

With a nod, Kurama lowered his hand and muttered the spell through clenched teeth. "Riddikulus!" _Ridiculous my ass…_

The boggart 'poofed' and the fog cleared, giving everyone a clear view of their former Professor Karasu with blond hair and sprouting several black roses from various places on his body. Hiei and Yusuke smirked at the hidden meaning as they remembered the Vetch Seed from the Dark Tournament. The rest of the students chuckled nervously, still shell shocked by the fox's fear.

Lupin's eyes were narrowed. He faced Kurama with a stressed frown. "I need to see you after class, as well, Mr. Minamino."

Just fucking perfect. Lupin must have felt the power of the bat, or he may have had a limited knowledge of the Makai dialects… Neither were good…

"Yes, Lupin-sensei." Kurama gave a small bow and walked back to his seat.

_Thanks Hiei._

_No problem, Fox. _

Youko poked at the back of Kurama's mind as Yusuke was called up.

_Should we tell him?_

_What?_

_Should we tell the fire demon about the orange headed moron?_

Shuichi's eyes widened considerably.

No.

_Too bad…_

Youko and Shuichi fought for control as Yusuke faced a very large Toguro at a whopping Two Hundred percent.

"Urameshi. How nice it is to see you." The false Toguro smirked.

"Can it, Muscles! DAMN! What the hell was that spell?" Yusuke muttered, backing away uneasily. "I dunno if this with work, but… Riddikulus!"

A blast of light erupted from Yusuke's wand, as well as a light blue wave of spirit energy. The blast alone caused the students in the first two rows to be propelled flying back, Lupin among them. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing but a scorch mark on the floor where the boggart had previously stood.

"Holy cheese on rye! I wish it had been THAT easy to get rid of him the first time…" Yusuke muttered, twirling his wand. "Would have save me a hell of a lot of pain, too… As it is, I doubt that little booger thing or whatever will return anytime soon…"

"Where did that boggart go?" Ron asked.

"He can't have scared it away… could he?" Harry's brows furrowed.

"No amount of power from a Riddikulus spell could have incinerated it." Hermione frowned.

"I wonder…" Hiei muttered to him self in an amused voice. "If those low level shape shifters could have sensed our aura, I highly doubt they would have attacked… Of coarse…" He threw Kurama a dirty look. "Had someone not distracted me, my wards would have not dropped."

"Yell at the 'damn fox' later, Hiei." Kurama snarled back. "Youko is being particularly unpleasant at the moment."

Hiei chuckled. "A spar?"

"No. something else."

"Really." Crimson eyes narrowed. "And what would that be?"

"Nothing of importance."

"It must be important if Youko is trying to break free of his prison." Hiei said dryly.

"Nah. We'll tell you later, Hiei. It'd be best just to wait. Let's just say that I ain't gonna be the only one whose already married anymore!" Yusuke chuckled, grinning widely.

"NANI?" Hiei's eyes flashed, and he grabbed the front of Yusuke's robes. "Tell me now, Detective."

"Hiei! We'll tell you later. Let Yusuke go."

"Not until he tells me what's going on."

"Mr. Jaganshi! Unhand Urameshi's robes."

"Hiei. I can assure you that you can beat the mess out of Yusuke and Kuwabara sometime within the next year, and I won't hold you back." Kurama smirked. "I might even help."

Hiei considered his options, and threw Yusuke back.

"Fair enough. Judging by your attitude, Kitsune, I think I'm going to enjoy knocking a couple of idiots around in the near future."

"Gee. Thanks for selling my soul, Foxboy." Yusuke growled.

"I did not sell your soul. If I had, I would have gotten a better profit from it. I'm sure there are several youkai out there who would just /love/ your soul."

"Would you like Keiko after your throat then? I think that she wouldn't be very happy if you sold me to some moron." Yusuke dropped in his seat.

Kurama said nothing.

"Fool." Was all Hiei grumbled.

"Would you three care to share what that incident was about?" Lupin asked sternly.

"Nah. It was nothing. Just a friendly squabble between friends." Yusuke threw an arm around the closest 'friend' without looking to see who it was. "Right, buddy?"

He found himself on his knees, arm twisted behind his back.

"YEOW! Hiei! My arm doesn't go that way!"

"Friends are a crutch for the weak. I have partners. Not friends." Hiei growled and twisted even more. "But no matter. We will have a fair fight soon enough. Both of us at our strongest." Hiei turned and dropped Yusuke's arm. "Get a life, Detective."

"Sorry. This is my third. I'm not sure if I'm allowed anymore borrowed time." Yusuke stood up, laughing, which cause confusion to Lupin and the students.

Lupin smiled a small, sad smile. "You guys remind me of myself when I was your age." He chuckled. "But no matter. Back to your seats before I deduct points."

They complied, much to Hiei's annoyance.

"Now that we don't have a boggart any longer, I want you guys to write down three words that describe the person on your left. Begin."

Yusuke looked to his left. Hiei. Joy. Next to Hiei, was Kurama, then Ron. To his right, was Hermione and then Harry. Yusuke shrugged and tried to think of three words that described Hiei.

Kurama jotted down three things about Ron. Courageous, athletic, kind. He sighed and looked around the room. Many students appeared deep in thought. How amusing. A thought suddenly struck him, and he looked to see what Hiei had wrote about him… and nearly fell out of his chair.

Rapist

Murderer.

Thief.

"Arigato, Hiei." Kurama whispered, annoyed. "They don't need to know that."

"Ah, but it is the truth, is it not?" Came the sarcastic reply.

"Well, yes, but…"

Hiei turned to ignore him, and glanced at Yusuke's paper.

"Interesting. Tell me detective, can you count?"

Sarcastic

Pyromaniac

Sociopath

Murderer

Thief

Jaganshi

Demonic

Swordsman

"Wow. What wonderful qualities I have."

"Hey Harry. Whatcha got?" Yusuke asked.

Harry moved so Yusuke could see his list.

Strong

Funny

Obnoxious

"Thanks!"

The bell rang soon after that, and all but Harry, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke left.

"Yusuke. You said something earlier about you will no longer be the only one married. What did you mean? You've said earlier that you had a girlfriend. Plus, you've got that ring…" Harry lean over and pointed to the ring on Yusuke's ring finger. They were waiting for Lupin to return from his office, where he had excused himself to go put a few papers away.

"Oh. Heh. Well, I ah… I am…"

"The Fool's trying to say that he has been married for quite a while. The marriage age is different in Japan."

"True. But the age is generally around 20, not fifteen or sixteen." Lupin appeared. "Actually, you cannot marry until 18, if you're a guy… Which I assume you are."

"Well DUH. But I er… had parental consent." Yusuke sweat-dropped.

"How long have you been married? And are you a virgin?"

"I think that's a bit too much of a personal question…" Yusuke coughed, slightly embarrassed.

"God knows you had better be, Detective. We don't need a bunch of mini hanyou running around."

"Yes, well, uh…"

"ANYWAY." Kurama said, changing the subject. "Why is it that you wanted us here, Lupin-sensei?"

"Can we step into my office? You first, Mr. Minamino."

The strode quickly into Lupin's office, Kurama shoving Youko's suggestions of murder and stealing the random collection of shiny things, into the back of his mind.

"Do you know what that thing you feared was? Or what it was saying?"

"Yes. To both."

"I only know a few words in the demon language. What I could pick up was vague, but when it held up…"

"My mother's head." Kurama said icily.

"Yes… I saw that it disturbed you greatly. Ah, do you mind asking me why you fear this…?"

"Yes, I do." Kurama sighed. "But it seems that you won't let me out of the office until I tell you, correct?"

"Well, I am… concerned… That being was more powerful than anything I've ever seen before. Well, until I saw Yusuke's…"

"It was an A-superior class demon. I knew him…as a friend… long ago. But he was killed. I love my mother, and for her to die would be a great fear of mine."

"A demon? Those are extinct! They have been for centuries!"

At this, Kurama smirked. "What you know of demons is extinct. Did you know that Japan is known for its demon myths and legends?"

"Yes, but those are just as you said, myths and legends."

"Just like Witchcraft and Sorcery is a fairy tale, correct? Just like… werewolves… don't exist." Kurama smirked. "Just because you believe that the Ningenkai-Human World, is rid of demons doesn't mean it's true. After all... The best part of Believe is the 'lie.'"

"How do you know?"

"The priestess of the dojo my friends and I studied at is a legendary demon hunter. She took us on 'field trips,' you could call it, to see various species."

"What do you know about demons?"

"What do you need to know?"

"Is there any chance that they could be working for Vol- er, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Kurama laughed. "No demon, unless it was a weak one, weaker than Voldemort-no-baka, would lower themselves to work for him. In fact, the ones I know of and have met, could kill him easily without breaking a sweat."

Lupin was surprised that this 'sixteen' year old boy knew of such power. In fact, if there was such a power… Lupin shuddered involuntarily.

"What would happen if a demon was stronger than Voldemort?"

"What do you mean? There are demons stronger than Voldemort. If they do know of him, they would consider him a petty fool. In fact, they would probably wait for him to do the work of taking over the Ningenkai… then they would move in… and kill him…" Kurama blinked at the sudden realization.

"What! Why should I trust you?" Lupin asked, swiftly comprehending that this student in front of him was giving out vital information… Too vital…

"You can or you can't. I know you will probably tell Dumbledore of everything I've just told you. Leave me and my fellows out of this situation. Should you question them, if you get anything out of them, it will be the same or nothing. Toguro, the muscleman you saw earlier as Yusuke's fear, could destroy Hogwarts at a sixty percent power-up."

"Wha-"

"No. I refuse to answer anymore questions. I think I've given you more than enough information tonight as it is. Do a little research if you're so interested."

"Wait! What was the name of your priestess?"

"As I've said before. I've said too much. Good night, Lupin-sensei."

Kurama opened the 'locked' door, and entered the classroom.

"He questioned me. I ended up giving him a little too much information about youkai. I don't think it'll do any harm though. We could use the werewolf's knowledge to our advantage." Kurama whispered to his friends as they left, leaving Harry to be called into Lupin's office.

Yusuke yawned. "It's getting late. And we still have detention. Come on. We can always nab something from the kitchens later…"

----------------------------

BEEPBEEPBEEP

_What the hell?_

It was… 3:30 am. Hiei glanced at the ningen watch Kurama left on the desk. He was even tired, and he had been resting on the windowsill, eyelids dropping slowly as he watched the grounds below.

BEEPBEEPBEEP

"Damn infuriating pocket communicator…" Hiei mumbled to himself, as he dragged himself of the windowsill and tore open Yusuke's trunk. "Where is that damn… Here it is." He shoved a bunch of random clothes aside, and opened the small device.

"Konnichiwa, Yusuke-kun. Oi! Hiei-chibi!"

"Ohayo Kuwabara-baka…"

Harry's eyes snapped open when he heard the two voices. He looked around and saw Hiei talking on some strange device…

_I didn't think electronics worked at Hogwarts…_ Harry thought. _Odd… What was that translation spell…?_

He quietly muttered the incantation, hoping that Hiei wouldn't hear him. He was lucky. The small demon was apparently too mad at the face on the screen.

"What were you doing to Ghost Helper's stuff, Flying Shadow?"(1) The orange head asked.

"The damn communicator was in his trunk, Fool. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'd say it's around… noon and a half,"

"Dunce. That's 12:30. Ever hear of time zones? Japan is nine hours ahead of Scotland."

"Oops. Sorry, Shrimp. So, is Bay Rice and Kept Horse sleeping?"

"No. I beheaded them earlier for incompetence."

Hearing this, Harry glanced over and saw the sleeping forms of Kurama and Yusuke. But he had to wonder something. Was 'Flying Shadow,' 'Kept Horse,' 'Bay Rice', and 'Ghost Helper' code names?

"You never had many friends as a child, did you?"

"Mulberry Field, you idiot. I believe you have asked me that before. When I was your age, I believe I was fighting for my life over a piece of demon flesh."

"Ew. Dude, I don't even want to know about your childhood. How do you even remember all that? You were my age…" Kuwabara paused to try to figure out how long ago it was.

"Che. I was twenty-one over five hundred years ago."

"Damn! How old are you?"

"Younger than the fox by a few millennia. I'm not even sure. But I am over five hundred. Fool. You've been in the Demon Plane how long? And you still haven't figured out that it's taboo to ask one's age? I'm surprised you aren't dead already. The headmaster of the school is about one-fifty.(2)"

"SHUT UP SHRIMP FREAK!"

"FOOL. Shut up before the humans wake up."

"Damn, evil, three-eyed rodent."

"What? I'm afraid I didn't hear correctly." Hiei growled in annoyance. "Too bad Spirit World hasn't made one of these things that can transport me back there… You'd be dead before you knew I was coming."

"Is that so? Can your freaky Evil Eye work over long distance."

"I don't know. Care to try?"

"No."

"So. Was there a reason you called at three fucking thirty in the fucking morning?"

"Aren't you in a good mood."

"I've had worse. You don't see Dragon of the Darkness Flame anywhere, do you, Oaf?"

"No. Good point. But anyway, I called to tell you that Ice Maiden and I are engaged. And that the Toddler is chopping your paycheck in half for not finding Voldemort the Idiot yet, for blowing up some teacher's classroom, and for almost killing Crow, which, he wants to remind you, was a teacher and on our side.."

"YOU WHAT?" Hiei ignored everything after the word 'engaged.' "You cannot marry her! She doesn't understand what it means!"

"She does too! We had a long discussion about it!"

"I refuse to be related to a moron like you! I refuse to let her…"

"Hey! What do you mean, 'related to?' You aren't her father!"

Hiei glared and snarled. "I swear to fucking GOD. I just took time off from this damned mission. Next time we meet, she had better still have her virginity and you better be on the other side of the Demon Plane, because when I find you…"

"Calm down Flying Shadow! You aren't Ice Maiden's father or brother! And you better not have the hots for her, Shrimp, 'Cause she's mine!"

The communicator 'bleeped' and the screen went blank. Hiei stood there shaking in anger for a moment, before pouncing on a nearby sleeping longhaired redhead.

"FOX! Get your ass up!"

"What the hell! Flying Shadow!"

"Demon Fox, I swear, I am going to kick your sorry ass for not telling me earlier. Screw the mission."

"Just calm down! Fox Deity! You are overreacting!"

"Overreacting? My SISTER is going to get married to a dull-witted human with the IQ of an over cooked mashed potato! Don't tell me to calm down! She'd be better off marrying your Death Tree!"

…And at this point of the conversation, Harry sneezed…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Whee. Cliffie. x3**

**(1) It's a translation charm, people. It doens't know what is a name and what isn't. So, it translates the name as well. xD It irks me whenI see fics where the spell doesn't translate the name, and it's like, 'WHY THE HELL WOULDN'T IT?' The spell wouldn't know the difference, you know?**

**But, for those of you that are confuzzled...**

**And yes, these are the correct translations.**

**Hiei- Flying Shadow**

**Yusuke- Ghost Helper**

**Urameshi- Bay Rice**

**Kuwabara- Mulberry Field**

**Kurama- Kept Horse**

**Youko- Demon Fox**

**Yukina. I wasn't sure on this one... -Ice Maiden Yuki- Ice, so I assume 'na' would be child or Maiden, and Maiden sounded better. xP**

**Onegai- Please**

**No other 'new words' came up.**

**(2) yes, this is true. Mcgonagall is 70. Dumbledore is 150. xD I've been to the Lexicon site, and I looked it up. It seems that JKR has made it so that Wizards live longer than normal humans... which would make sense because of the extra spirit energy, ne? xD**

**Questions? Comments? Merry Late Freaking Christmas. xD I want suggestions too. Ideas! Long, creative reveiws. xP That's where half of my muse that isn't being drowned in chocolate or Mountain Dew comes from. **

**By the way...I haven't touched theside fic in months. o.o I lost my muse. If found, call -insert random number here-. Large rewardokaynotreally. x3 Also, please offer suggestions. I'm only on half a page of it... Merrr...**

**See you all in the 2006!**


	11. Secrets, Music, and Goat Testicles

**Author's Notes:**

**10:42 pm, EST, May 1st, 2006. **

** I LIVE. Sorry it took five months to get this chapter up. My life as been hellish for the past few months. :c And if I were to eexplain my life story of what had happened... we'd be here all night. But I have come through and provided this chapter. Love it forever and ever.**

** Disclaimer: I own none of the lyrics/charactors, etc.  
**

* * *

A muffled sneeze. 

Hiei and Kurama froze.

"Hn." Eyes narrowing, Hiei scanned the room, searching for the source.

"The Potter kid. He's awake."

"Shit." Kurama muttered, his sharp emerald gaze resting on the four poster bed that was Harry's.

'Fox, he's faking sleep. I felt a burst of magic ki earlier, but didn't think much of it… 

_That's okay. I've got a plan to tell if he really is asleep or not, _Kurama replied, cheerfully. He told Hiei about it, being very specific about what he wanted to do.

"Che."

"Ron! Don't jump!" Kurama shouted.

"_Leave me alone! I'll do what I want!" _Harry heard Ron's voice, slightly deeper and gruff, but Ron all the same. He sat up quickly, heart pounding. _What the hell?_

"Ron, just calm down."

Panicked, Harry threw open the bed curtains. "RO-mrphm!"

A cold hand clamped down on his mouth, cutting him off.

"Sorry to have to mess around with your kindness, Harry-kun." Kurama said, apologetically. "But we weren't sure if you were awake or not…" He unhanded the boy.

"Where's Ron?" Harry's light green eyes darted around the room, searching for his carrot –top friend.

"Safe and sound asleep in his bed, I assure you." Kurama gestured towards the Weasley's bed.

"Then wha-?"

"Hiei-san is excellent with voice impressions." The fox explained. Hiei only grunted.

But what Harry heard was 'Mister Flying Shadow is excellent with voice impressions.'

"Who the fuck are you people?" Harry shouted. "Who is 'Flying Shadow? Are you guys working for Voldemort?" Harry held his wand out, threateningly.

The action didn't faze the two demons.

" 'Flying…?'" Kurama mumbled.

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Translator charm, I think."

"Ah, I see. Harry, please do tell me everything you heard. Translation charms have a nasty habit of switching words up. Just like the English language, Japanese has multiple meanings. Translation charms also translate names, so you would have caught some of that as well. His," Kurama indicated Hiei. "His name translates to 'flying shadow.' Just like yours translates to 'ruler of the home' or 'army ruler.'" Kurama chuckled.

"Tell me what you were talking about, first." Harry replied defiantly. Kurama twitched slightly.

_Smart boy. If he finds out what we were talking about first, he'd be know whether to answer truthfully or not… Someone's stolen our plan… _Youko mumbled. Kurama gave a mental nod.

"Well, we were talking about Hiei's sister getting married to someone Hiei doesn't particularly care for."

"Che. I've saved the idiot's ass more times than one can count. The bastard just needs to stay away from my sister."

"Then why was it so important to make sure whether I was awake or not?" Harry demanded, never lowering his wand.

_Score for the ningen. _Youko muttered.

"Because of any misunderstandings that could have occurred. Japanese is a tricky language, and translation charms don't even begin to cover it. Half of what you heard was names of people anyway."

Harry didn't take the hook.

"What 'mission' are you on then? And how do you get electronics to work at Hogwarts?"

"Mission?" Kurama feigned ignorance. "I guess our 'mission' would be to learn Western magic, since there are very few in our country who even know of it, much less practice it. And we charmed them. But I really wish they remembered about timezones…"

"Would you be willing to say the same under Veritaserum? And don't lie, or I'll hex you." Harry snarled, clutching his wand tighter. Hiei raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Of coarse. We can go to Snape's office now and pick some up, since you seem to be convinced that Hiei and I are Death Eaters." Kurama paused for a moment, waiting for Harry's answer. Hiei finally spoke.

"Do you think we'd be in this house if we were evil? There is NO way to hide any of your mind from that god-forsaken hat that Dumbledore –_sensei"_ The word was strained." Loves so much."

Yusuke looked up groggily, shook a certain blue puffball from his head, and choked back a laugh when he heard these words. Deciding he wasn't missing anything, he threw himself back down and snored on.

Harry stared at them for a moment, then slumped back. Shaking his head, he sighed.

"Sorry. I guess we're all paranoid with the whole deal with Voldemort. No hard feelings, but…"

"If the time ever presents itself, we'll swallow a whole vile of Veritaserum, and you can question to your heart's content. Happy now?"

Harry didn't seem to notice the flower by Kurama's bedside, sponatniously bloom, scattering the pollen...

The boy blinked sleepily. "Yeah. I've got to go back to bed now. We've got something tomorrow…"

"Potions. First thing."

Harry winced. "Ick.'Night." He turned in, leaving Hiei and Kurama standing there.

'_He's onto us. Even ningen aren't THAT stupid.' _Hiei muttered telepathically to Kurama.

'_I know. But remember. Children, ningen or youkai, can be manipulated easily if inexperienced.' _Kurama ran a hand through his hair before laying down. '_Gah. Tangles.'_

Hiei snorted. _'Vain fox'_

'_Shut up, and get some sleep.'_

* * *

McGonagall swept down the stairs at dawn. On her way out the Gryffindor Common room door, she paused by the bulletin board and whisked her wand at it. A crisp new parchment sign stood out boldly against the other notes on it, and she strolled out the door to make her morning rounds…

* * *

**HALLOWEEN TALENT SHOW**

**Serious applicants only. Try-outs will be **

**6:00 PM, tonight. Contact your Head of House.**

**Entrance Fee is 3 Galleons.**

**Talent show will take place in two days, on October 31st, starting at 7:00 pm. **

Yusuke stood in front of the notice, and grinned widely.

"Oi, HIEI! Look at this!"

"Hn. Go away, Defective Detective."

"Nope. I don't want Lord Toddler to dock my pay anymore than he has. And you know he's making us help you… bastard…"

"What song are you going to sing, Hiei? We've narrowed it down to Green Day, so which of their songs do you like best?" Kurama teased.

Hiei stared at him for a moment, uninterested, before…

"Dominated Love Slave."

Kurama turned an interesting shade of green, and Yusuke choked back laughter unsuccessfully. One of Hiei's eyebrows rose up under his headband, and for a moment, said nothing.

"Tell me, idiots, do you honestly believe me to lower myself so much as to sing THAT to a bunch of teenaged ningen? They don't need anymore boners than what they already have, the hormonal weaklings… Do you think me so pathetic?"

"No. But…"

"Detective…" Hiei growled warningly.

"Fine. Lets just get to breakfast. I'm hungry."

"Yusuke, is food the only thing you think about?"

"Of coarse it isn't, Fox. He thinks about that female of his as well…"

"Hiei! Leave my mind alone!"

"Then put up your mental shields, stupid."

* * *

**-At breakfast, 3 minutes later-**

Harry sat several chairs down from the Reikai Tantei, whispering quietly to Hermione and Ron. Ron kept shooting them spiteful and suspicious glances every few seconds, and Hermione was listening intently to Harry.

The three demons didn't need to have extremely acute hearing to know what they were talking about.

A snow-white owl with a light blue tear gem around its neck fluttered down to Hiei with the morning post, and landed in his hair. Shooing it away, because it would look really bad if it suddenly spontaneously combusted, Hiei retrieved the letter from its leg.

He scanned over the letter, and dropped it with a loud, "KUSO."

Immediately all eyes within hearing range turned to him. He glared daggers and told them just where to go. Kurama reached over and read the letter twice before letting out a whistle.

"Wow. You're fucked either way, aren't you?"

"Shut the hell up, Youko."

"Make me, Sparky." Youko's deep voice snapped from the redhead's mouth.

"Sorry about that." Kurama apologized. "Full moon. Halloween night. Thank Inari, British ningen have that weird 'dressing up for candy' thing… But I wonder… Do they do the same rituals to 'ward off evil?" Kurama frowned.

"Ooo! Foxy disguise?" Yusuke said, snickering. "Hey! What's the letter say any how?"

"See for yourself, My Lord."

"Okay then, _Sparky._" Yusuke grabbed the letter and read it out loud in his native tongue.

"_-Dear Hiei,_

_Since you're the only one who knows my brother the best, I was hoping if you could do me a favor. Kazuma and I are becoming mated, or married, by human customs. And it is within human customs to be blessed by one's family. I want to thank you for having your sources looking for my brother while you're over in the wizarding world. But I would also like you to bless my marriage with Kazuma, if it isn't too much to ask. I'm sorry to bother you with such a petty thing, but Genaki said that she would only bless us if you did as well. I was going to ask you anyway, but Kazuma said Genkai would be a better choice. Please, Hiei-san. I was also wondering if you had found out any more information about my brother, as well as how you, Yusuke-san and Kurama-san where faring._

_Sincerely, Yukina of the Koorime.-"_

Yusuke ended the letter, laughing uncontrollably.

"Well… I suppose you could kill Kuwabara, and make it look like an accident…"

"Easily…"

"But, he can't do that. Because it would make Yukina sad. Just as sad as if he didn't agree to the marriage. And making Yukina sad is a big no-no in Hiei's book." Kurama chuckled pointedly.

"Not to mention that killing the dolt would force me to drag his ass to Koenma…" Yusuke muttered, unamused. "And Kami-sama knows I don't want to try that…"

"…Damned fox and his damned observance…"

"You know I'm right."

"Shut up before you end up with another hole in your damned stomach."

* * *

Yusuke yawned and scratched lazily at the back of his neck as he looked around the rebuilt dungeon. That idiotic professor was droning on about something of which they were supposed to be taking notes on at the front of the class. His eyes broadly swept across the room, landing on the empty seat belonging to Harry Potter. 

_Brat. Must be talking to the old guy._

Out of boredom, Yusuke sketched a few pictures of the left side of his parchment, not paying attention until…

"Mr. Urameshi. Tell me. Why don't you want to mix any ingredients made of pure potassium directly into water?" Snape's voice drawled out coldly, confident that he would be soon assigning another detention to Yusuke's already extended schedule.

Yusuke blinked. _Doumo arigato for the chemistry lessons, Granny Hag._

"Well, unless you'd like third degree burns, or just a general 'BOOM'… Heh. Not unlike what had happened previously to this place…"

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Are you smart-mouthing me, Mr. Urameshi?"

"No. Just answerin' your question."

"Well then, since it seems that you have over ranked Ms. Granger and Mr. Minamino as the class know-it-alls." Kurama and Hermione's eyebrows rose at this. "Tell me. What is the meaning of life?"

Kurama bit back a chortle. The professor was asking the wrong person that question. What answer could you honestly expect from someone who had died about three times, their life threatened every other day, and who killed daily? A very interesting one, that's for sure…

"69." Yusuke didn't even look up.

"What?" The potion master's forehead wrinkled faintly as his eyes glittered dangerously, narrowing slightly.

"Purple." Yusuke barked again, rolling his eyes.

"Explain, Urameshi."

"Goat."

"Stop that nonsense now, before I deduct points." Snape growled, teeth clenched.

"Testicles."

Giggles erupted in the room, and was almost immediately silenced by the sweeping glare Snape gave.

"20 points from Gryffindor for disruptive behavior!"

The raven haired young man yawed and raised an eyebrow. "You can't do that. I answered your question."

The greasy haired man bared his teeth. "Elaborate."

"You asked me a question that cannot be proven, therefore it is an opinionated question. Any answer I would have given would have been correct. So, I say that the meaning of life is sixty-nine purple goat testicles."

The class roared with laughter.

"SILENCE! Urameshi, I want to see you after class. 15 points from Gryffindor, and three feet of parchment on the chemistry of potions!"

* * *

"Wow. That was highly intelligent on Yusuke's part." Hiei muttered sarcastically as he and Kurama stood in front of the Transfiguration room with their musical equipment. Snape had given Yusuke detention until six, and they were waiting for him impatiently. 

"Hey guys." Yusuke jogged over to where they were standing. "You ready?"

"Been ready, stupid. Let's just get this over with…"

"Aww. Hiei is excited." Yusuke cooed. "Isn't he so cute? I just wanna pinch those little-"

WHAM.

"Fuck! Hiei, you bastard!"

"I'm so glad there was a pause after that first word you said, Yusuke." Kurama said, sweat dropping.

* * *

"Well… We're in…" So came the intelligent comment from a certain Tantei with a blue phoenix on his head. 

"Really, Detective? I hadn't noticed."

"Shut up."

"Okay. Now that that's been cleared… Hiei, Yusuke, I have an idea that'll make it so our problems with the Golden Trio will cease slightly. And the werewolf"

"Explain, Fox."

The three were in the Forbidden Forest, having finished their detentions and needing to work off some energy.

"Well… Subliminal messages are a wondrous thing."

* * *

'_Pay attention to the second. You may learn something. The Wolf may recognise part of it.' _

"What do you think it means, Ron?"

"Dunno. An anonymous note left at random? Honestly, I think it was one of the exchange students."

"How am I going to die next Tuesday?" Harry asked, not looking up from his Divination parchment.

"Wha-? Oh. Umm… Death by tripping into a puddle of gasoline and brushing up against a Chinese Fireball."

"Thank you. Now then, let's just ask Hermione. And we need to hurry. The Halloween talent show ball thing is tomorrow."

* * *

Every Halloween in Japan, special precautions are made by miko, to ward off and subdue demons and spirits. It ensures that the youkai in the Human Realm will calm for a few weeks, before carrying on their business. However, any demon not subdued with ritualistic spells during this time period gains far more power than its body can accept, which can cause them to go mad trying to release this excess energy, through any means necessary. The foreign energy also creates a chemical imbalance in the youkai's body, to signal mating season. With practice, very few can barely control it, and none can ever fully control the power-surge… 

Kurama twitched violently. The power flooding through his veins was just… crushing as it consumed his entire body. His hair was lined with silver, and his irises gold. It was a full moon, and the Youko wanted out.

"Grahhh!" Yusuke shouted, blue streaks dimly showing up on his pale face, and his hair lengthened. "What the hell! I… My power…"

Hiei's head band and arm glowed slightly. "We need to let some of this power out. We're too far away from your section of Ningenkai. Our excess energy can't be sapped where we are now." His skin flickered green.

"Hiei's right." Kurama sighed. "We'll have to tough it out until we can get out of the castle. Unfortunately, Koenma didn't seem to anticipate the culture differences… I can construct a few harmless energy-harnessing wards, but they'll only last for two hours, tops."

"Why the hell haven't we noticed this change before!" The detective shouted indignantly.

"You would have in the Makai. This is sort of a rutting season as well."

"...Rutting...?"

"Yusuke... Remember that discussion we had regarding Youko's heat?"

A blink. "You're kidding me."

* * *

**Three days earlier.**

"Are you sure this will work, Dumbledore?" Lupin regarding the silver haired man that stood before him with contempt. He held a small vile in his hand that was filled with a foul-smelling blue liquid.

"Yes, yes, my dear boy. The healers at Mungo's said it was quite effective. Why don't you try it out in your private rooms the night of the full moon. If you are able to control yourself, feel free to come down to the Great hall and join the festivities."

"As you wish, Headmaster. Just two mouthfuls, correct?"

"Correct. And your body will be able to contain your wolf side until sunrise of the following morning that you take the potion, provided that you take it two hours before the Dinner bell charms."

"Thank you, Albus."

"It isn't a problem, Remus. Not a problem at all."

* * *

Loud noise. Lights. Music. On the newly formed stage in the Great Hall, two fourth years, a blonde-haired boy, and a slightly curly dark-haired girl demonstrated their abilities to do the exact opposite of the music to the Electric Slide, thus throwing off the thirteen other students who were attempting to correctly do it in perfect synch. In addition to jumping backwards, they head-banged, square danced, and belted out at random, verses of Bad Religion's 'Social Suicide.' 

All in all, the two of them had a blast.

"Thank you, to the Huffelpuff's performance of the muggle Electric Slide. And, special thanks to Slytherin's Ashe and Ashley who kindly joined them with their own odd… performance." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Next, we have the 'Reikai Tantei,' band singing two songs of their choice."

There was a slow clapping heard over the chatter of the student body. Grumbling, Hiei, clad in his normal black cloak and scarf, climbed on stage with an electric guitar in hand. Yusuke, in a plain white T-shirt and jeans with the electric bass, and finally, Kurama took the stage in a stunning black Chinese-styled fighting uniform, with a dark blue tunic and detailed roses embroidered up his side. All three of them had paper-thin wristbands on, with matching kanji. The power wards.

Sitting down at the drums, the fox took a deep breath. Youko was straining for release in his mind, although the silver-haired spirit fought to bear with the power…

"Ready, Hiei?"

"As long as I get paid heavily, baka Fox."

"Lighten up, Hiei. The Toddler's going to pay big time for this. Now, sing for your fans!" Yusuke chuckled dryly.

"You're next, Bastard Half-breed... Start the god-damned song already!"

Yusuke struck the chords with skill he'd never had as a teenager. And Hiei began, his deep voice flowing over the silencing crowd.

"_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one I that have ever known_

_Don't know were it goes_

_But its home to me and I walk alone…_" 

The audience was totally quiet now, listening intently on the music that flowed intently from the stage. In between beats, Kurama shook a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

"_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone…"_

Hiei took a breath.

"_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that-"_

"_WALKS BESIDE ME!" _Kurama and Yusuke called in unison with Hiei

"_My shallow hearts the-"_

"_ONLY THING THAT'S BEATING!"_

"_Sometimes I wish someone-" _

"_OUT THERE WILL FIND ME!"_

"_Till then I walk alone…"_

Although Hiei's stamina was wonderful, his skin began to slowly show a sheen of sweat, from the energy spent and massive excess. Yusuke and Kurama both faced the same predicament.

"_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge_

_And were I walk alone…"_

Hiei's voice picked up slightly as Yusuke strummed the chords.

"_Read between the lines of what's_

_**Fucked** **up** and every things all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone."_

He sighed slightly before he took a breath.

"_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that-"_

"_WALKS BESIDE ME!" _

"_My shallow hearts the-"_

"_ONLY THING THAT'S BEATING!"_

"_Sometimes I wish someone-" _

"_OUT THERE WILL FIND ME!"_

"_Till then I walk alone…"_

When he really thought about it, the song described his life. He'd always been a loner, even when he was with the thieves. The thought never made him pause.

"_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..."_

They took a thirty second pause to beat the bass and drums to the proper tune. Hiei's voice calmed slightly as he sang the last verses.

"_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Were the city sleeps,_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a…_

_My shadows the only one that-"_

"_WALKS BESIDE ME!" _

"_My shallow hearts the-"_

"_ONLY THING THAT'S BEATING!"_

"_Sometimes I wish someone-" _

"_OUT THERE WILL FIND ME!"_

"_Till then I walk alone…"_

The summed up the end of the song easily, the sound load enough to scarcely cover the roar of the clapping and shouting.

The three youkai downed the water bottles they were given, before they switched instruments and positions on the stage.

"Now that we have that over, there's no chance to end up in Rekai's jail house…"

"Time to let the fox deliver his message…" Hiei grumbled. "Damn it. This is stupid…"

"Just haul ass to the drums, _Sparky."_

"And now, ladies and gentlemen… Our next song…" Kurama took the main microphone. "Listen carefully now…" Kurama's icy gold-flecked emerald eyes bore into the spot that Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood, before flickering to Lupin's chair at the staff table.

* * *

"Wow, they are good, aren't they?" Ron exclaimed. "Even if they are evil." 

"No one said they were evil, Ron. Mysterious, yes, but not evil."

"Lay off, Hermione. They're creepy. But yeah, they're awesome."

The three of them clapped and cheered as the Tantei finished their song. They found it hard to believe that what they had been told was true… Hiei COULD sing well.

"I can't hear what Minamino's saying! Damn it!" Harry shouted, straining his ears. He froze as he felt a chill creep over him when Minamino's eyes fell on him. He didn't even notice the noise of the crowd, he could hear the words clearly as if the red head was standing next to him…

"Listen carefully now…"

Harry was listening. He knew that whatever he was about to hear next would give him an answer to the three exchange student's mysteriousness. Whether he would understand the answer, was another story…

Meanwhile, at the staff table, a pair of blue eyes bore into the students on the stage. A serious frown too the place of a normally cheerful and carefree grin. Lupin's blood froze when he saw the feral look in the redhead's eyes. He knew that look… all too well, he knew that look…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Green Day. Yep. I've planned that song to be sung since I first started this fic. Mind you, this chapter didn't turn out the way I'd hoped it would...**

**But yeah. The next song will be unexpected. But it will make sense. Oh yes. And... something else that will amek you people mad at me. Or some of you, anyway...  
**

**Yes, the two morons doing the dancing this is what my friend and I planned on doing during our own school talent show. But unfortunatly, the electric slide got cancled... and she got pregnant...**

** ANYWAY.  
**

**Reveiw. I love hearing new ideas and such. **

** Oh, and all lyrics com from lyrics . com. I own nothing, yo.**


End file.
